My Favorite Boy
by darkgirl11
Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Will Selena approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody
1. My Little Dancer

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter One: My Little Dancer

They both were similar, they were both found on the internet and made famous by average everyday people. They both had a talent, they could both sing. They were Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson.

Justin was a sixteen year old from Canada and Cody was a fourteen year old from Australia. They were both currently on tour, but little did they know they'd both meet up and go on tour together very soon.

At the moment, Justin was on a flight to California, Cody was going to meet him there even though nobody told him that he was. So when both of them arrive in California, they'd finally meet each other in person.

Sure, they'd seen posters and pictures of each other in magazines, but they've never actually seen each other in person. Soon, they'd meet each other and go on tour together…

_**Three Hours Later….**_

Justin yawned as he stood up to get off his plane. Cody smiled as he grabbed his things to get off his plane. They both took separate planes so they'd have to meet up with each other, but they had no idea that they were supposed to meet each other.

The Canadian stepped through the doorway that lead into the airport the same time Cody stepped through the doorway across the room. They were both looking down at the moment, but as soon as they lifted their eyes off the ground, they both gasped.

They were frozen where they were standing, their families were behind them looking at their kid funny. Justin thought, _'He's… he's so beautiful…'_

Cody contemplated to himself, _'Oh my God… he looks amazing…' _Justin and Cody's mom's walked over to each other and said with smiles on their faces, "Hello there!"

"Hi, I'm Patty Bieber and this is my son Justin."

"I'm Angie Simpson and this is my son Cody."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Likewise. Cody, why don't say hello to Justin?"

The Australian smiled at him and said, "Hi, I'm Cody…" Justin gave him a sweet smile back and said, "Hey, I'm Justin. Are you the guy I'm going on tour with?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah, my mom told me I was going on tour with someone, I just didn't know who that someone was." Justin just smiled and checked out Cody when he wasn't looking.

Angie suggested, "Shouldn't we be getting to the hotel?" Patty nodded and asked, "How about we all ride in the same car so we can get to know each other better?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but the boys were just a little nervous…

_**At The Hotel….**_

Justin and Cody talked the whole trip to the hotel, Cody found out that Justin was really down to Earth, and Justin found out that Cody was a really nice guy. So now they were pretty much good friends.

When they got to the hotel, they were swarmed by fans and almost eaten alive. Luckily their moms pulled them out and into the safety of the hotel's elevator. They each had their own rooms… sort of…

Justin and Cody shared a room together while Angie and Patty shared a room right next to their sons' room. In their rooms was one king sized bed they both had to share, a chair in the corner near a lamp, a desk and chair, a mini fridge, and a bathroom.

The boys had a nice window view of the city, the hotel even had an indoor swimming pool that Cody was eager to swim in. But of course, they had to rest for their concert together for tomorrow.

Cody was laying on the bed next to Justin, who was clicking the remote control for something they could watch. But there was nothing on but the news, which bored the both of them.

Justin gulped as he looked into Cody's eyes, he couldn't help that he wanted to kiss the Australian boy so badly. The Canadian sighed and thought, _'Well, it's now or never…'_

The next thing Cody knew Justin's arms were wrapped around his waist and he was getting kissed by his new friend! He didn't know what to think, so many emotions flowed through him and… and he liked getting kissed by Justin.

Cody wrapped his arms around Justin's neck to deepen the kiss. Justin pulled away for a second and whispered, "You're so beautiful and… and I think I love you, Cody."

"I think I love you too, Justin…"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What about you and Selena? I thought you two had something."

"I never felt anything with her, but with you I feel something… like sparks flying or something."

The Australian boy smiled and said, "Then yes, I will go out with you. But what about the concerts and the paparazzi? What about our fans? What are they going to think when the find out we're going out?"

Justin squeezed Cody's waist a little and answered, "Let's just take this one step at a time, baby. The paparazzi _will_ find out about us and so will our fans. If we have _real_ and loyal fans, then they'll be happy for us."

The blonde snuggled up against Justin's chest and murmured, "I love you." Justin kissed his official boyfriend's head and whispered, "I love you too, Cody. Now just get some sleep, beautiful."

_**The Next Morning….**_

When Cody woke up in the morning, Justin wasn't in the room. He looked around the room and found a note with writing on it. The note said:

_Good morning, Cody. Waking up with you in my arms is the best thing about waking up in the morning. You're so beautiful, and I love you so much. I wrote you a poem, baby:_

_Mine_

_It's like I'm Romeo and you're Juliet,_

_I knew I loved you when we first met._

_When I saw you, I wanted to make you mine,_

_Before I met you I wasn't doing fine._

_Each of my love's turned out to be fake,_

_But with you I know it's not a mistake._

_So you'll be mine, and I'll be yours,_

_There'll be no fighting or slamming doors._

_I wanted to take this slow and steady,_

_But we're saying 'I love you' already._

_But I don't really care,_

_As long as you're always there._

_You're mine, my favorite boy,_

_I won't play games with you or use you like a toy._

_I love you, my Valentine,_

_And I'm so proud to call you mine._

_Love, Justin_

Cody smiled and quickly got out of bed and got dressed, he wanted to find Justin and give him a kiss for that little love poem. Once he got dressed he opened the door to find his romantic boyfriend, Justin.

The blonde smiled and said, "I found the note and the poem you left me. I love the poem and I love you." Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and said, "I'm glad you liked it. I love you too. How about a good morning kiss?"

Before Cody could answer, Justin just kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and thought, _'God, I love him so much… I don't really want to go perform, I just wanna be with Justin… but my fans want to see me and him…'_

Justin contemplated, _'I can't believe it, the most beautiful boy in the world is now mine. I better not blow it, we've only been going out for a few hours and I'm already madly in love with Cody… maybe I'll surprise him on stage or something…'_

When they pulled away from each other, they gulped in shock because they just realized that both of their mothers just saw them kiss! Angie and Patty walked over to them and asked, "What did we just see?"

"You saw me and Cody kiss?" replied Justin nervously.

"Well I do not approve young man!" argued Patty.

"Well I approve!" disagreed Angie.

Patty glared at her son and said, "I do _not_ want you and Cody to see each other! You are supposed to like girls! What would your fans think? Justin, you will _not_ be in a relationship with him, do you understand me?"

He grabbed Cody's hand and said, "Mom, I love him and I'm not leaving him. Who said I was supposed to like girls? And if my fans are true to me, then they'll be happy to see that I found the one for me… why can't you be happy for me?"

She sighed and replied softly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Justin. You fall in love with people so fast and then you get your heart broken."

"I won't break his heart." Said Cody a little timidly.

"You won't?"

"I love him so much and I just wanna be with him."

"Alright, Cody, I'll take your word."

Then she turned to Justin again, "And you, young man, better not break his heart. He's a sweet boy and you better love him right. Do you understand?"

Justin nodded and hugged his mother saying, "I love you, mom. I promise you I'll love him the best I can. We've only been together for a few hours and I can already tell he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cody smiled but was then pulled in for a kiss by Justin. The mothers rolled their eyes, they knew they had a concert in a few minutes, right?

_**At The Concert….**_

They were a little late on account of the argument with Justin's parents and the make out session Justin had for Cody. They both rushed on stage and looked out at the ocean of screaming fans waiting for them to perform.

Justin looked at his boyfriend and mouthed, 'This is for you.' Cody didn't understand what he was talking about, but he then got the picture when the music started to play.

The Canadian smiled as he sang, _"I always knew you were the best, the coolest girl I know. So prettier than all the rest, the star of my show. So many times I wished you'd be the one for me, but never knew it'd get like this, girl, what you do to me?"_

Cody blushed as Justin sang, _"You're who I'm thinking of, girl, you ain't my runner up. And no matter what you're always number one!"_

The two started doing their dance as Justin sang, _"My prized possession, one and only. Adore you, girl, I want you. The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you. You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy. Of all the girls I've ever known, it's you, it's you. My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl."_

"_My favorite girl!"_

Justin looked at Cody as he sang, _"You're used to going out your way to impress these mister wrongs! But you can be yourself with me, I'll take you as you are. I know they said believe in love is a dream that can't be real, so girl let's write a fairytale and tell them how we feel."_

He looked back at the fans as he continued, _"You're who I'm thinking of, girl, you ain't my runner up. And no matter what you're always number one!"_

The Canadian repeated the chorus, _"My prized possession, one and only. Adore you, girl, I want you. The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you. You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy. Of all the girls I've ever known, it's you, it's you. My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl. Baby, it's you!"_

"_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl. My favorite girl."_

Cody and Justin glanced as he each other as the Canadian sang, _"You take my breath away, with everything you say. I just wanna be with you, my baby, my baby, oh. I promise to play no games, treat you no other way than you deserve, cause you're the girl of my dreams."_

He refused to break eye contact with Cody as he sang, _"My prized possession, one and only. Adore you, girl, I want you. The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you. You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy. Of all the girls I've ever known, it's you, it's you."_

Justin smiled as he looked out at the fans and sang, "_My prized possession, one and only. Adore you, girl, I want you. The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you. You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy. Of all the girls I've ever known, it's you, it's you."_

He smiled as he sang the last part, _"My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl. My favorite girl, favorite girl. My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl. My favorite girl."_

"_My favorite _boy!"

_Boy?_ Justin gave Cody a nervous smile as he just realized he accidentally said boy instead of girl. Cody only blushed, his boyfriend messed up because he was thinking _him_ and not the lyrics.

The fans were confused, they asked each other what Justin meant by _'favorite boy'_. But before they could do anything, more music came on and Cody Simpson started singing, _"Our life is right here, right here! Oh, oh, oh! Whoa!"_

Cody looked at Justin and smiled as he sang, _"This young girl, she's so cute. Every time I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes. Cause this young girl, she's such a killa. Can't wait till I have it, imma spend half a milla."_

He looked back out at the crowd and sang, _"I can see us together on top, we living like we hit the jackpot. Cha-ching! Like money in the bank, you should be with me!"_

The blonde then started doing his amazing dance moves, and that's when Justin got interested… Cody sang, _"You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio, I could listen to you all day! You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video, I could look at you all day!"_

Justin watched Cody's hips move as his boyfriend sang, _"You make me do my two-step all day. You keep me looking proud for you all day. So you should be my girlfriend all day. We're like a hit on my radio, radio."_

The Canadian sighed as Cody stopped dancing to sing, _"You got this young boy, wrecking his brains. Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring. You got this young boy, going insane. Tell me that you're single and waiting for me."_

Cody smiled at Justin as he sang, _"I can see us together on top, we living like we hit the jackpot. Cha-ching! Like money in the bank, you should be with me!"_

He continued to look at Justin as he resang the chorus, _"You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio, I could listen to you all day! You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video, I could look at you all day!"_

Justin's smile returned as he saw Cody dance again and sing, _"You make me do my two-step all day. You keep me looking proud for you all day. So you should be my girlfriend all day. We're like a hit on my radio, radio."_

Justin enjoyed watching his boyfriend dance around and sing with a smile, "_Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippee-yay-yay-yay! Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippee-yay-yay-yay. Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah…"_

The crowd cheered as Cody sang, _"Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name. Nick-nack patty gotta find your swag, you and me together is a match, match. Tell me, baby, why you making me wait all day. Nick-nack patty gotta find your swag, you and me together, girl, we got it in the bag."_

There was a short silence before Cody started singing, _"You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio, I could listen to you all day! You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video, I could look at you all day!"_

Cody smiled at Justin and sang, _"You make me do my two-step all day! You keep me looking proud for you all day! So you should be my _boyfriend_ all day! We're like a hit on my radio, radio…"_

The crowd looked at Cody funny, but he didn't care. If Justin messed up a song for him, then he'd mess up a song for Justin. The Canadian smiled as Cody sang, _"Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippee-yay-yay-yay, day-ay-yay-yay."_

"_Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippee-yay-yay-yay, day-ay-yay-yay, yeah!"_

The ocean of girls didn't know what to say, why did Justin and Cody mess up the lyrics like that. And then suddenly Justin said into his microphone, "Hey everybody! You all are probably wondering why we messed up the lyrics, right?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, that's because…"

"BECAUSE WHAT!"

Cody walked over to Justin and nodded at him, telling him he was fine if Justin revealed that they were dating. Justin said proudly, "Me and Cody are going out."

Everyone instantly screamed, "WHAT!" Justin said calmly, "I know it's a lot to take in but, you fans mean the world to us. We want to know that you guys will support us no matter what. Will you support us now? Because we really need you now."

There was a small amount of chatter of girls saying "Well, they do look cute together…", "We all saw this coming.", and "WE LOVE YOU JUSTIN AND CODY!" and of course there were the fans that screamed, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Justin looked at Cody and asked, "Should we kiss?" The Australian smiled and said, "Let's do it." And that's when everyone started cheering with joy.

Justin put his hands on Cody's hips while Cody wrapped his arms around the Canadian's neck. Justin leaned in and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Of course both of them dropped their microphones because they were too focused on each other at the moment.

"I love you, Cody." Justin said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Justin."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way about you too."

All the fans in the front row cooed, _'Awwww!'_ since they were the only ones who could hear their short, romantic conversation. Justin grabbed Cody's hand and whispered, "C'mon, baby, let's go."

_**Back At the Hotel….**_

Cody instantly fell back on the bed and groaned, "That was just… wow… did you plan that?" Justin chuckled with a smirk, "I _might _have. But I didn't plan one thing…"

"And what would that be?"

"I didn't plan on seeing your se-I mean incredible dance moves."

"You were going to say sexy, weren't you?"

"It might've crossed my mind."

The blonde laughed, "I knew I saw your eyes following my hips when I was dancing. Cuddle with me?" Justin nodded and laid next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist as he did so.

Justin had to know the answer to his question, so he asked, "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Cody snuggled up against him and whispered, "You'll find out tonight…"

"What?" began Justin, "What do you mean by _tonight_?" Cody looked at him and asked, "Your mom didn't tell you we're going to a party tonight in the ballroom?"

"No… what time is it at?"

"Eight…"

"And it's… 4:57 right now…"

"We've got time, relax."

Just as Justine was about to kiss Cody, there was a knock at the door, causing Cody to get up to get it. He opened the door and saw only a letter on the ground addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it.

He closed the door and read what was inside the envelope. He gasped in shock, earning Justin's attention. Cody crawled onto the bed and dropped the letter on the covers. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.

Justin looked at Cody's tear filled eyes and asked softly, "What's the matter, baby?" He hid his face from Justin and mumbled, "Read the letter and I'll tell you after…"

He opened the letter and read aloud:

_Right There,_

_Me and you go to a party,_

_It starts off playful then turns naughty._

_I love the way you move your hips,_

_Now I want to taste your lips._

_You told me you want me,_

_Your voice will forever haunt me._

_You said, "I like the your hands right there.",_

_All the hot guys stop and stare._

_Yeah, the little naughty dancer is mine,_

_Everything about you is so fine._

"_Right there." You whisper as I grab your hips,_

_Then he say, "I want your lips."._

_You can have anything you want from me,_

_Your hips hypnotize me completely._

_I love the way you get down low,_

_You really put on a show._

_The way you move is so addicting,_

_It's just as good as how you sing._

_You always claim the dance floor,_

_You always keep me wanting more._

_One day I'll show yo I really care,_

_I love you, and when you say, "Put your hands right there."_

_Love, Liam._

Justin crawled over to Cody, who was now crying, and asked, "Who's Liam and why would he send you something like that?"

Cody said shakily, "We used to go out, but I broke up with him because I hated the way he'd touch me. He used to always send me those kinds of poems… do you hate me, Justin?"

The Canadian wrapped his arms around Cody protectively and said, "I could never hate you, I love you. But I could hate this Liam person. I know you might not want to talk about it, but what did he do to you?"

The blonde murmured, "We'd go to parties and he'd always put his hands on my hips or my butt, and he knew I hated when he'd do that. He'd do it everywhere: at school, at the mall, at concerts, even at my swimming championships!"

Cody cried on Justin's chest as JB said soothingly, "Shh, it'll be okay, baby. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I love you and I want you to be happy in our relationship."

He looked up at Justin and said, "I love you too and you make me happy every second of every day, even right now. I only want _you_ putting your hands on my hips and only _you_."

"Cody, if you don't want me to then I won't."

"But I want you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you."

Justin kissed Cody's head and whispered, "I love you so much… you seem tired, why don't you get some sleep and rest before we go out."

He looked down at the teen in his arms to find that Cody had already started to fall asleep. Justin yawned and said to himself, "I hope tonight will be a good night…"

_**A Few Hours Later….**_

Justin awoke from his slumber to see Cody walking around talking into his cell phone, he didn't really sound too happy as he said, "No, you listen to me. I'm sick and tired of how you treat me, please just stop stalking me!"

Then he groaned and said back, "How do I treat you bad? You're the one who would grab my butt in public. Did you ever once think of how I felt when you did that?... just leave me alone, please…"

Cody sighed and hung up on the person he was talking to and looked at Justin. He said nervously, "Sorry if I woke you up… I was going to anyways, but…. Not like that…"

Justin stood up and wrapped his around Cody's waist gently and asked, "Was that who I think it was?" The swimmer rested his head on Justin's shoulder and whimpered, "Yeah, he called me and I think I just had enough of him…"

"I don't blame you, he probably got on your nerves, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"We're got a few minutes until the party, wanna get going? Maybe some dancing will help you."

"That sounds good."

_**In The Ballroom….**_

When Cody and Justin walked in the ballroom, they found out that is was swarmed with people they knew and didn't know. There was a DJ and colorful lights flashing around the dim lit room. Music was blasting through the room, and it was Cody's favorite song to dance to.

_Come here baby and be my baby,_

_And be my baby, oh, oh, oh._

_Come here baby put your hands on my body,_

_Hands on my body, oh, oh, oh._

_Right there, keep it right there,_

_I love it when you put it right there._

_Oh, oh, oh. Yeah, oh, oh, oh. Yeah._

Cody grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor and said, "I wanna dance with you! Put your hands on my hips and let me do the rest."

He nodded and followed Cody's instructions. Cody faced Justin so his back was towards his boyfriend and moved his hips with the beat of the music and sang with the song, _"Me like the way that you hold my body. Me like the way that you touch my body. Me like the way that you kiss my, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, me like it."_

_Me like the way that he put it on me,_

_Me like the way that he push up on me._

_Me like the way that he going down, down, down, down, down._

Justin loved the way Cody's hips moved, and he loved it when Cody sang, _"Never gonna let no girl take him from me. Never gonna let no girl steal him from me. Never gonna let a girl get that close now. I tell em, 'Eh, eh, you're too close now.'"_

Suddenly Cody's hips stopped moving, causing Justin to ask, "What's the matter, babe?" Cody replied, "The song's changing…"

_It's too late, it's too late,_

_It's too late, it's too late._

_You've got it, you've got it,_

_You've got it, you've got it._

By now Cody knew what song it was, causing his hips to move again. The blonde sang, _"When I look into your eyes, it's over. You've got me hooked with your love controller. I'm tripping and I cannot get over. I feel lucky like a four leaf clover."_

_Cause I'm into you, I'm into you,_

_I'm into you, yeah._

_I'm into you, I'm into you,_

_I'm into you, yeah._

Then the music was cut and everyone stopped dancing. The DJ said into the microphone, "I understand we've got JB and Cody Simpson out here on the dance floor! So let's play a slow song for them! Everybody grab a partner and get onto the dance floor!"

Cody turned to Justin and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck while Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's waist. Justin smiled as one of his songs started to play.

_When I close my eyes,_

_I see you and me at the prom._

_We've both been waiting so long for this day to come,_

_Now that it's here let's make it special._

_There's so many thoughts in my mind,_

_The DJ's playing my favorite song._

_Ain't no chaperones,_

_This could be the night of your dreams._

Cody rested his head on Justin's shoulder and whispered, "This is the night of my dreams, and I'm glad I'm having it with you." The Canadian kissed Cody's cheek and whispered back, "Me too, baby, me too."

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me, _

_Girl, I promise I'll be gentle._

_I know we gotta do it slowly._

_If you give, give your first dance to me,_

_I'm gonna cherish every moment._

_Cause it only happens once,_

_Once in a life time._

Slowly they rocked back and forth just like all the other couples around them. They didn't care that they were the only couple with two guys, they just cared that they were sharing this enchanting moment with the one they loved.

_I couldn't ask for more,_

_We're rocking back and forth._

_Under the disco ball,_

_We're the only ones on the dance floor._

_So many thoughts in my mind,_

_The DJ's playing my favorite song,_

_Now we're all alone,_

_Here's the opportunity._

Just as they were about to kiss, the music was switched and someone grabbed Cody from Justin. The Canadian looked over to see a Latino boy hip-hop salsa dancing with Cody. Of course Cody didn't really want to, you could see it on his face.

_Couldn't wait to leave,_

_But now I hate to go._

_Last day of camp,_

_Packing my bags slow._

_Made so many friends,_

_Why does it have to end?_

_In the end it's a win,_

_Cause we're grown so close together._

The Latino was spinning Cody all around, he slid the Australian under his legs, and even made Cody do the splits! Justin was both amazed and jealous, he couldn't believe his and Cody's first dance was ruined! And that's when Justin asked the DJ to change the song…

_S.O.S. she's in disguise,_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise._

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out._

Cody slipped out of the Latino's grip and over to Justin to dance with him. Cody put his back to Justin and whispered, "Wanna grab my hips again?" JB just smiled and placed his hands back on his boyfriend's hips.

_A domesticated girl,_

_That's all you ask of me,_

_Darling it is no joke,_

_This is lycanthropy._

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open,_

_My body's craving so feed the hungry._

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday,_

_Not getting enough retributions or decent incentives to keep me at it._

_Starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office,_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it._

The Latino watched as Cody's hips moved from side to side and all he could think is that he wanted more of that. But he knew he couldn't get it because of Justin…

_There's a she wolf in your closet,_

_Open up and set her free._

_There's a she wolf in your closet,_

_Let it out so it can breathe._

Suddenly the music changed, due to the Latino boy requesting a new song… one that would be sure to get Cody moving his hips _a lot_ more than he already was…

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz,_

_Or your bougie friends._

_I don't need love looking like diamonds,_

_Looking like diamonds._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

Justin chuckled as he noticed that Cody's hips moved a lot more than they did with the other songs. Cody honestly didn't notice, all he knew is that he was moving his hips to the beat of whatever song was played.

_Imma get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Imma get sleazy, get sleazy._

_Get sleazy, get sleazy._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz,_

_Or your bougie friends._

_And I don't need love looking like diamonds, _

_Looking like diamonds._

The rest of the night was pretty much the same, Justin and the Latino kept requesting songs that made Cody move his hips. And by the end of the night, Cody was beat!

He rested his head on Justin's shoulder in the elevator and whimpered, "I'm so tired… are you?" Justin laughed, "_You_ were pretty much doing all the work! I just stood there with my hands on your hips. Are you gonna be able to walk to the room?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sure…"

"Cody…"

"I'll… I'll be fine…"

As soon as the elevator doors opened Cody took one step forward and instantly collapsed on the floor. Justin picked him up and carried him back into the room bridal style.

He yawned as soon as he rested Cody on the bed, he was pretty tired too… Justin laid down next to Cody and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He grabbed his phone and tweeted one last thing before he went to bed:

_Best night of my life with my love. Gonna get some sleep with Cody in my arms. I love you so much, Cody._

**Hello everyone! I honestly think these two would make an adorable couple, but we know that won't actually happen. :/ Okay, no mean reviews! I know they both like girls, but I can write can't I? And I know Justin Bieber is 17, but I wanted to make him 16 because Cody's 14.**

_**WANNA LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE? THANKS! **__**:)**_

_Songs listed in order of appearance: "__Favorite Girl__" by __Justin Bieber__, "__All Day__" by __Cody Simpson__, "__Right There__" by __Nicole Scherzinger featuring 50 Cent__, "__I'm Into You__" by __Jennifer Lopez featuring Lil Wayne__, "__First Dance__" by __Justin Bieber featuring Usher__, "__Hasta La Vista__" by __Jordan Francis and Roshan Fegan__, "__She Wolf__" by __Shakira__, & "__Sleazy__" by __Ke$ha__._

_**Don't get mad at me because I made this fic, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it at all okay? Thanks! :)**_

_**The poems "**__**Right There**__**" and "**__**Mine**__**" are **__**my**__** poems that I made so if you're going to use them, then please ask me first. Okay? Thank you all so much!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Broken Hearts & Singing Voices

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Two: Broken Hearts & Singing Voices

_**The Next Morning….**_

Justin woke up to find no Cody in his arms, causing him to sigh. Waking up with Cody sleeping in his arms was the best part of waking up in the morning. He wondered where his boyfriend was, but then he noticed a note on the bed written in Cody's hand writing.

_Good morning, Justin! Sorry I'm not asleep in your arms like I know you like but I saw Usher and he wanted me to go to the studio with him. I'll be back soon! I love you!_

_Love, Cody_

He smiled at the letter and laid back down. His mentor wanted Cody, that must've meant that Usher wanted to hear him sing or he just wanted to get to know who Justin was singing with. Suddenly Cody walked through the door and gently closed the door behind himself.

Cody walked into the room to see Justin looked back at him. The blonde smiled back and laid down beside him. Justin asked, "So? What do you think of Usher?"

"He's awesome! He's so nice and funny and you're so lucky to have him as a mentor!"

"Ha, he is awesome. And I'm so lucky to have him as a mentor and _you_ as my boyfriend."

"You always know just what to say."

"Practice makes perfect, right?"

Justin lean down and gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips. Out of nowhere, Justin's cell phone started ringing loudly to Cody's song, _"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day iyiyi-"_

The Canadian blushed and answered the phone, "Hello? Oh, hey Selena! I'm good, you?... yeah we have a concert today at four, why?... Hold on a second… Cody?"

Cody looked up at him and asked, "What's up?" Justin asked with a sweet smile, "Would it be alright if I hang out with Selena for a bit?" And there went a perfect day just for him and Justin…

Deep down inside he wanted to say no, but he said, "Y-yeah, sure, Justin." JB kissed Cody's forehead and said cheerfully, "Great! Thanks, baby!"

Justin walked into the bathroom still talking to Selena, leaving a heartbroken Cody lying on the bed. What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to spend the whole day with Justin, but now that was ruined.

The brown haired boy walked out of the bathroom and over to the door. He opened it and called back to Cody, "I love you, baby!" He closed the door so fast that Cody couldn't even reply with a simple, _'I love you too._'

He sighed and mumbled to himself, "I should've made plans with him for today yesterday night… but we went out dancing and I think I passed out or something… what am I supposed to do now? I've got no one but my mom and Justin's mom…"

Cody thought for a moment and then shook his head no. Was he really going to try to hang out with his mom and Justin's mom? Well… yeah… what else could he do? There was nobody else around for him.

He walked out of the room and opened their mothers' door to find a note on the bed saying, _'Hi boys! If you're looking for us we'll be shopping at the mall! We're also going to the casino and staying overnight there so we'll be back tomorrow morning. We love you! And stay safe!'_

'_Really?'_ thought Cody as he walked out of the room. He had no one to hang out with. His boyfriend would rather hang out with Selena than him, and his mother would rather go shopping and gambling then spend time with him. That hurt, that really hurt…

There was always Usher, but Cody didn't want to bother him. Usher was Justin's mentor and best friend, not his. And he didn't think that the older man had the time to hang out with him, I mean he is the king of R&B so he has a title to hold.

Sometimes you don't know what to do when you hang out with friends, and sometimes you don't know what to do when you're completely alone…

_**Hours Later….**_

It was two o'clock and Cody was still alone. Sure he had gone swimming for a bit, but he still felt lonely. Cody walked out of the hotel, wanting to simply go for a walk around the area.

He turned the corner on a street and saw something that just broke his heart… _Selena and Justin kissing._ Justin had his hands on Selena's wrists trying to push her off of him, but she clung to him like a spider monkey or something.

Cody instantly started crying with his eyes wide and full of pain. Selena detached herself from Justin, allowing him to say in complete shock, "Cody… I-"

Justin couldn't finish due to Cody running away to the hotel. Cody was thankful that he was swimmer, all that swimming allowed him to run faster than Justin.

Once he made it back to the hotel he sprinted into his mom's room, knowing Justin wouldn't look for him there first. After few minutes he heard footsteps and Justin's voice saying, "Cody? Cody where are you?"

There was no answer in return causing Justin to sigh and say, "Cody, I know you can hear me. You've got to believe me when I say that you're the only one for me… Cody?"

Cody just shook his head at that, what he saw made him think that Selena was the one for Justin. This was the worst pain Cody had felt in a long time, his other wounds healed over time… but this one could take a lot more time.

_**At The Concert….**_

The concert was a mess but not to the fans. Cody felt like crying every second he looked at Justin or Justin looked at him. The Canadian had already sung _'Baby'_ and _'Never Let You Go' _to him and now it was Cody's turn.

Cody said into his microphone, "Hey, everyone. I'm gonna try something different so just bear with me…"

Music started to play and Cody started to sing, _"Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be."_

Cody took a deep breath before singing, _"You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending."_

Justin sighed as the blonde sang, _"You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they. But they don't know me, do they even know you? All the things you hide from me, all the _stuff_ that you do._ _You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be."_

He sang again while looking at Justin, _"You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_

Justin gulped as Cody sang, _"It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you care. And making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we almost had it all, thanks for watching as I fall. And letting me know that we were done."_

Tears slipped down his face as he sang, _"He was everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_

Justin instantly ran over to him but Cody gently pushed him away singing, _"You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."_

"_Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh, oh…"_

The fans didn't know what was going on. Why was Cody crying and pushing Justin away? What happened between the two of them?

Justin gently grabbed Cody's wrists, causing the blonde to look him in the eyes. The brown haired boy wiped Cody's tears away with his thumb and said, "I am so sorry, Cody. You mean the world to me and I didn't want to kiss her. You're the only one I want to kiss, I swear."

The fans in the front row cooed, _"Awwww!"_ since they were the only ones to hear what Justin said. Cody whispered, "Justin… I don't know if I can forgive you… but… I love you… so I'll try to forgive you…"

The next thing Justin knew Cody wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Justin instantly wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and returned the hug. He said, "Thank you, Cody. I love you so much."

A piano was pulled on stage and a band member whispered to Justin, "Hey! The piano! Play the piano!" Justin departed from the hug and pulled Cody over to the piano. Cody laid on top of it while Justin began to play it.

Cody adjusted Justin's microphone so he could play the piano and sing, _"Oh, yeah. I'll wait on you forever, any day, hand and foot. Your world is my world. Ain't no way you ever gonna get any less than you should."_

Justin and Cody looked at each other as the brown haired boy sang, _"Cause baby, you smile, I smile. Whenever you smile, I smile. Hey, hey, hey!"_

The blonde blushed as Justin sang, _"Your lips my biggest weakness. Shouldn't I let you know, I'm always gonna do what they say. If you need me I'll come running from a thousand miles away."_

"_Cause when you smile, I smile. Whoa! You smile, I smile. Hey!"_

Justin smiled at Cody as he sang, _"Baby, take my open heart and all its offers. Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get. You ain't seen nothing yet, I won't ever hesitate to give you more."_

The Canadian gave Cody a look that said, _'Sing with me'_. So he joined Justin in singing, _"Cause baby, you smile, I smile. Whoa! You smile, I smile. Hey, hey, hey!"_

They sounded perfect together, but then Justin took over as he sang, _"You smile, I smile. I smile, I smile, I smile. You smile, I smile. You make me smile, baby!"_

He looked at Cody as he sang, _"Baby you won't ever walk for nothing. You are my answers and means, now with you there's no in between, I'm all in. Cause my cards are on the table, and I'm willing and I'm able. But I fold to your wish cause it's my command. Hey, hey, hey!"_

"_You smile, I smile. Whoa! You smile, I smile. Hey, hey, hey!"_

Justin continued to sing, _"You smile, I smile. I smile, I smile, I smile. You smile, I smile. Oh. You smile, I smile. You smile, I smile."_

JB looked up at Cody and said, "I love you so much, baby. And you know that whenever you smile, I smile." As soon as Cody smiled, Justin smiled.

"You are so cute when you smile." Laughed Justin.

"You're the one who keeps making me smile."

"Good, cause I love your smile."

"Well I love you."

And that's when Justin just kissed Cody, of course the fans cheered but they didn't really care. They were in their own little world when they were with each other, and they liked it. But as soon as they pulled away, a certain someone came charging onto the stage…

"JUSTIN!" screeched Selena Gomez as she walked over to them. All the fans went silent, Selena never screamed at anyone… this was a shock to them.

But an even bigger shock was when she slapped Cody and he fell onto the floor of the stage. Justin instantly helped Cody up and asked angrily, "Why did you just slap him!"

"You're my boyfriend, Justin! Not his, you're mine."

"I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not yours. I don't love you, I'm sorry. It didn't work out."

"I hate you and that little excuse for a boy!"

"Don't you dare talk about _my_ Cody like that!"

She glared at him and growled, "I'll say whatever the heck I want to about him." Justin glared back and replied, "He's a better lover than you ever will be, Selena. Now just leave me alone and don't come back."

Selena screamed, "I HATE YOU!" before running off the stage. As soon as she was out of sight Justin gently lifted Cody's head up to see a red mark forming on his cheek. JB sighed, "Cody, are you okay? You might have a bruise on your cheek tomorrow…"

Cody looked up at Justin and whispered, "I'm… I'm fine…" Justin shook his head and chuckled, "I can tell when you're lying, Cody. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine."

"Cody, just tell me."

"No, I'll be okay it's-OW!"

He cried in pain in mid-sentence when Justin placed his hands on Cody's waist. Justin lifted an eyebrow and questioned sarcastically, "You're fine?"

The blonde laughed lightly and confessed, "Okay, it kind of hurts there…" Justin lifted Cody's shirt up a little and saw that he had a medium sized bleeding cut from the edge of the piano when he fell off.

Justin pulled Cody off stage, leaving the band up there to just play music for the crowd of screaming girls. He grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped up his boyfriend's wounds to help him.

Once Justin was done he was rewarded with a kiss from Cody. Justin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and whispered, "C'mon, baby, let's go back to the hotel so you can rest."

_**At The Hotel….**_

As soon as Cody and Justin stepped into the room they were shocked to see someone in their room. The boy grabbed Cody and twirled him into his arms. The Australian stepped on the boy's foot and slipped out of his grip and over to Justin.

The boy cried, "OW! Cody, what the heck!" The blonde took a second look at the person to see who he had just stepped on. He gasped, _"Liam?_"

Liam smirked and said, "Miss me, beautiful?" Cody rolled his eyes and said, "No, now get out. I want you out of my life, and you already know that. You know I'm already in a relationship with Justin, so just please leave us alone. Oh yeah, stop stalking me!"

The black haired creeper named Liam shrugged and walked by him saying, "You're going to want me back in your life, and when you do I'll take you back. I love you." Cody opened the door for him and said, "I don't love you, sorry. Now please go home."

Liam sighed and walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself. Justin locked the door and asked, "So that was the Liam guy you were talking to?"

"Yeah, I was really hoping he wouldn't do that…"

"I'm just glad he's gone and I'm with you… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Justin laid on the bed with Cody in his arms and explained, "Because if I had just stayed with you instead of hanging out with Selena, you wouldn't have cried and gotten hurt. And when you cry, it just breaks my heart."

Cody snuggled next to Justin, but he didn't really know what to say to him. So he let Justin keep talking, "But deep down inside I know it hurts you even more because you had to see it happen… God, I am so stupid! Now you're hurt because of her!"

The blonde said softly, "You need to relax, Justin. We'll get through this together, we'll get past this as a team. The wounds will heal over time… I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm getting kind of tired… what time is it?"

"Seven fifty-five."

Cody yawned and snuggled closer to Justin saying, "I'm just gonna go to sleep now…" Before Cody fell asleep he heard Justin say, "I love you so much, baby."

_**Later That Night….**_

It was a rough night and Cody kept having flashbacks of Selena and Justin kissing. He'd already woken up twice, but now he couldn't take it anymore. He crawled out of Justin's arms and out on the balcony.

The stars were shining in the dark night sky, there were city lights still on and from far away the sight looked amazing. There was a sensation in Cody telling him to sing, but he didn't know what song, so he just poured his heart out.

He sang beautifully, _"I know he loved you, a long time ago. I ain't jealous of you, just thought you should know. You were never good enough for him or anything like me. So you might as well sit back, cause I ain't trying to show maturity."_

Justin instantly woke up when he heard Cody's voice singing, he looked over to the balcony and saw Cody singing, _"X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah. Just like the mark you knew you were making. Who do you think you are to write on his heart in permanent marker?"_

JB smirked, Cody was singing about Selena and what he just sang was just to funny. But little did each of them know, a famous director had just gotten out of his car and heard Cody singing from his balcony.

The man looked up at the blonde with interest as he sang, _"I found that picture of you in that green dress. He sure had a good time, cleaning up that mess. He found thirty of the pieces, but he'll never find them all. Tried to tape it back together, now he knows to keep it off the wall."_

The Canadian chuckled as he heard Cody sing that. The Australian continued to sing, _"X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah. Just like the mark you knew you were making. Who do you think you are to write on his heart in permanent marker?"_

Justin quietly got up and walked over to the balcony and stood right next to his boyfriend. Cody looked at him and smirked as he sang, _"X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah. Oh! Just like the mark you knew you were making. Who do you think you are to write on his heart in permanent marker?"_

The director just stood there speechless as Cody repeated, _"X is te shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah. Just like the mark you knew you were making. Who do you think you are to write on his heart in permanent marker?"_

"_In permanent marker. Oh! In permanent marker!"_

Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and pulled him in for an enchanting kiss under the stars. As soon as the director saw them kiss he sprinted into the hotel and asked for their room number…

_**The Next Morning….**_

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!** Cody stumbled out of bed and opened the door to see a tall man with brown hair with hazel eyes looking down at him with a grin plastered on his face. Cody asked politely, "Can I help you?"

"Yes! I want you to star in one of my movies!"

**Chapter two is up! Sorry it took a while but High School is tough! :( It's annoying how I barely have any time to write for most of my fics anymore, but I promise I'll continue each and every one of my stories! :) OKAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry for any mistakes!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER THREE**__**! ;)**_

_Songs for this chapter in order of appearance: "__My Happy Ending__" by __Avril Lavigne_, _"__U Smile__" by __Justin Bieber__, "__Permanent Marker__" by __Taylor Swift__._

_**Again no mean reviews (not that anyone has or will). Please review and thank you all again! :)**_


	3. My Boyfriend

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Three: My Boyfriend

_**Where I Left You All Hanging….**_

"_Yes! I want you to star in one of my movies!"_

What that man had just said caused Cody's jaw to drop. Justin walked over to the door and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist asking, "What's up, Cody?"

Cody whispered in shock, "He wants me to star in his movie…" Justin's eyebrows lifted as he said, "A movie! That's great! You're gonna do awesome!"

"What about the tour?"

"I've talked things over with your manager and your tour has been stopped for the movie!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Famous director Michael Bay. I directed the movie _'Transformers'_."

Michael Bay wanted him, Cody Simpson, to star in one of his movies. Why? Cody looked at him and asked, "Why would you want _me_ in your movie? I'm nowhere near as good as Megan Fox!"

The director rolled his eyes and explained, "I want you in my movie because I heard you sing last night. My new movie is called _'The Lion And The Lamb'_. It's about a bully falling in love with his victim, hence the name 'The Lion And The Lamb'."

Justin asked, "So you want Cody to be the victim or the bully?" Michael answered, "The victim. The victim, whose name happens to be Cory, is made fun of all the time for singing in a chorus with only girls. He's shoved into lockers, pushed into pools, beaten up, and lonely."

Cody leaned his head on Justin's shoulder and asked, "Okay, so I'm a victim of bullying?" The director continued, "Yes, but one of the bullies falls in love with you on accident. He doesn't want the other bullies to know so he treats you terribly when he's around you with his friends."

"I'm in an abusive relationship, got it."

"But you get tired of the way he treats you and you lash out at him in front of everyone."

"And then what?"

"You run away and attempt suicide because you feel like he doesn't want to be with you."

Justin blinked for a second before saying, "So let me get this straight… Cody's going to get bullied, be put in an abusive relationship, get into arguments, run away, and attempt to kill himself in your movie?"

Michael nodded and looked at Cody with pleading eyes asking, "So? What do you say? Want to be in my movie?" Cody looked at Justin and then looked back at the director before saying, "Yes."

Michael shook Cody's hand and said with a smile, "Thank you so much, kid! I can already tell that this movie is going to be the best one this year! He's your script and I'll see you on set tomorrow morning at ten."

Before he left he gave Cody a big packet of papers all stapled together. On the front page there was in big bold letters:

**The Lion And The Lamb**

He flipped the first page and realized that this was the packet with all the character's lines in them. He looked at the character page and thought, _'So my name's Cory Jacobs and my "love interest's" name is Trevor Cade. Hmm, they're not bad names.'_

Justin shut the door and waked Cody over to the bed so he could look at all the lines with his boyfriend. They looked through the pages, reading the whole script. There were parts in the script Justin would get jealous of the "Trevor" character and there were parts he felt bad for the "Cory" character Cody had to act as.

When they finished reading it Cody let out a deep breath and said, "I'm nervous… what if I screw up?" Justin kissed Cody's forehead and said, "You'll do fine, baby. I know you will."

Then JB got up saying, "I'm gonna go call our moms to tell them you got the lead role in a movie." Cody nodded and watched his boyfriend walk out of the room to call their moms and to give Cody some alone time to rehearse his lines.

"Mom?" said Justin in his phone.

"_Justin! How's my little boy doing?"_

"Great! A director came over and gave Cody the lead role in a movie."

"_Really? That's amazing! We'll be home tomorrow to see you both, I promise! I love you!"_

"Okay. Love you too, mom. Bye."

He hung up the phone and then walked back into the room to see Cody on the balcony reading his lines. Justin smirked and walked over to Cody and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist from behind and whispered, "I love you."

Cody smiled and leaned back on Justin's chest and replied, "I love you too." Cody kissed Justin's cheek and whispered, "I love the way you're holding me."

Justin laughed lightly and said, "Well I love holding you." The blonde asked softly, "Will you come to the set tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, baby. Anything for you."

"Thanks, Justin! I love you."

"I love you too."

_**The Next Morning At Ten….**_

Cody looked around the school that he was going to be acting in with Justin by his side holding his hand. They walked into the auditorium to see cameramen everywhere. Michael walked over and said, "Ah, you made it, kid! What's your name again?"

"Cody Simpson."

"And he is?"

"My boyfriend, Justin Bieber."

"Right! How could I not know you two! Alright, follow me, Cody! Justin just take a seat over there."

Justin took a seat in the back of the auditorium while Cody was dragged onto the stage. The stage had a piano and seat by it to sit on. There were girls on the stage talking, Cody assumed they were his backup singers or something.

Michael sat Cody down at the seat near the piano and asked, "You know your lines, right?" He nodded and asked, "Who's playing Trevor and the other bullies?"

The director pointed to the four boys laughing in the back of the auditorium and answered, "The boy on the right is Nick Haze, he'll be playing Trevor. The other three are Dan Smith, Kam Tang, and Jack Jones. Dan is playing Justin, who's the leader, Kam is playing Dom, and Jack is playing Paul. Got it?"

Cody nodded and watched as Michael walked off the stage and into the seats. He grabbed a microphone and said, "Alright everyone! Cody's singing scene, take one!" **ACTION!**

The blonde quickly faced the piano and started to play it. He looked at the keys of the piano as he sang perfectly, _"Waking up I see that everything is okay, the first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about all the little things that make life great."_

A spotlight was beamed on him as he kept singing with the girls singing backup, _"I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."_

The girls swayed with the music as _**Cory**_ sang, "_I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. I feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling." __**(Cody's name will be changed for a short while due to his name in the play!)**_

Just as Cory was about to sing the chorus, a football was thrown at him, causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Most of the girls ran away, but one red haired girl stayed and helped Cory back up onto his feet.

They stood there and watched as the four bullies walked on stage laughing at what they had just done. Cory whispered to the girl, "Holly, get out of here before they hurt you."

"No, Cory."

"Holly, please!"

"I'm not leaving you here with them!"

Justin smirked and said, "Yeah, Holly, just get out of here. We don't wanna hurt a pretty little thing like you. Just step away from the dork and we'll leave you alone. It's as simple as that."

Holly glared at them and growled, "Just leave Cory alone!" Kam cooed, "Ooh! Someone's in love with Cory! Hey, Justin! The cheerleader's in love with the freak!" She disagreed, "I don't love him! I just can't stand to see him get pushed around by you jerks!"

Dom rolled his eyes and pulled Cory by his shirt over to the group of bullies. Holly jumped at the group but she was grabbed by Paul and pushed aside. Cory shook in fear as Trevor came over to him and whispered darkly, "Lights out, freak!"

**CUT!** Everyone paused where they were on stage and looked over at the director. Michael started to clap and say, "That was amazing! Everyone, great work! Alright, take five then meet in the halls for the next scene."

Kam let go of Cody and said, "Sorry about that! I don't really like playing this role! Sorry If I accidentally hurt you on set." Cody smiled back and replied, "It's alright, you didn't hurt me." Kam let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you in five minutes!"

Dan, Kam, Jack, and the girl, whose name was Jacqui, walked off the stage for a drink of water, leaving Cody and Nick on the stage. Justin walked onto the stage and picked up his boyfriend from around the waist saying, "You were so great, baby!"

"Justin! Thanks!"

"You were so good! And you looked so cute!"

"Awwww, thanks."

**AHEM!** Nick looked at the two as if they were supposed to introduce themselves to him. Justin put Cody back on the ground so he could explain, "I'm Cody Simpson and this is my boyfriend, Justin Bieber."

Nick raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Boyfriend?" Cody gave him a nervous smile and said, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend…" Justin whispered to Cody, _"Awkward…_"

"No, it's not awkward! I just didn't know Cody had a boyfriend." Said Nick.

"Me and Cody have been going out for a few days now."

"You two look totally in love…"

"We are. I love him so much it's not even funny! Well, maybe a little."

Cody giggled as Justin playfully kissed Cody's cheeks over and over again. They were just too cute together! Nick mumbled, "Looks like he's playing hard to get…"

The blonde didn't hear what Nick said, but Justin did. Justin stopped kissing his boyfriend's cheeks so he could ask, "Cody, do you mind if Nick and me have a conversation together… alone?"

The young actor looked at Justin for a second before kissing him on the cheek and saying, "I'll meet you at the set then." Justin couldn't help but twirl Cody back over to him and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Justin pulled away slowly and whispered, "I'll see you soon, baby." Cody blew him a kiss as he walked away from them. Now it was just Nick and Justin alone on the stage.

"I heard what you said, Nick."

"What? You've got a smoking hot boyfriend! I can't help that I want him!"

"But _I_ have him. Please, don't do anything to hurt him or break us apart."

"No thanks, Bieber. Just wait until me and Cody kiss in the movie!"

Nick smirked at Justin's horrified expression and walked off the stage to the halls where the next scene was. Justin shook his head and ran into the halls to see Cody laughing leaned up against the lockers next to Nick.

Justin was about to walk over there and pull Cody away from him when Michael shouted, "**ACTION!**" The Canadian was pulled away and forced to stand next to the cameraman. _**(The names will be changed due to the play!)**_

Cory was walking down the halls alone when the bell for homeroom rung. He was late again because he had to stop at his locker to put back some of his books. He let out a relieved sigh as he thought that he'd finally go a day without being shoved into another locker.

Just as he saw the door of his homeroom swing open, he knew who was coming out… _Trevor._ He gasped as he saw Trevor smirk and start walking over to him. Cory tried to run away but Trevor got to him and slammed him up against the lockers.

"Well look what I've got here, a freak!"

"Please stop it!"

"No! You know what I hate about Fridays?"

"I don't care about what you hate!"

Trevor punched the now shivering boy and growled, "I hate not being able to jam you into lockers like this!" Before Cory could even protest Trevor shoved him into the nearest open locker and locked him in it.

Cory banged on the locker yelling, "LET ME OUT, TREVOR! This isn't funny!" He heard laughter and footsteps growing distant. He started to stop banging against the locker so he could wipe the tears that were now falling down his cheeks away.

He waited and waited until he heard the bell for second period ring. He banged on the locker yelling, "Help! Someone get me out of here!"

The blonde heard someone walk over and quickly do the combination and open the locker. When the locker opened his saw Justin with a huge grin plastered on his face. Cory gasped as the other boy grabbed him by his shirt and drag him into the pool area.

Justin locked the door behind them and dragged Cory over to the edge of the pool. He shoved Cory's head under the water and laughed as he saw bubbles of oxygen float to the top of the water.

He pulled Cory back up, who was now gasping for breath. But before he could even catch his breath he was shoved back under the water. The last thing Cory heard was the banging on a door before he blacked out under water.

When Cory woke up he was in the nurse's office with Holly by his side. He sat up on the bed and asked in a whisper, "What am I doing here, Holly?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being shoved under water by Justin, but that's it."

"Cory, Trevor saved your life. He stopped Justin from killing you."

"Trevor? You can't be serious! He hates me! He's the one who shoved me in the locker!"

Holly winked at him and said, "Maybe he's got a soft spot for you." before walking out of the room, leaving him alone in there with the nurse lazily typing on her keyboard. **CUT!**

Justin ran onto the stage after the director said 'CUT' and hugged Cody. The Australian asked, "What's wrong, Justin?"

"Well," he said as he let go of Cody, "it's just that all the acting looked really… well, real! I thought I was actually going to lose you! Watching you get hurt isn't my favorite thing to watch you know."

Cody kissed Justin softly and pulled away to say, "I'm not hurt, Justin. I'm fine, really. I know it's not your favorite thing to watch, but I need you here with me. I feel so much more comfortable knowing I've got you here with me."

Justin laid down next to Cody, forgetting all about the people around them. He wrapped his around Cody's waist and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. Justin shifted his position so that Cody was lying on top of him.

Justin smiled into the kiss as he felt Cody smile into the kiss. They pulled away from each other so that they were just inches away. JB whispered, "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, Justin."

"Do you have to go film another scene, baby?"

"Yeah, it's the one where Trevor confesses of his love to Cory. But that's it for today."

"Alright, Cody… hey, can I ask you something?"

Cody giggled, "You're already asking me a question, so why not ask me another one?" Justin rolled his eyes playfully and asked, "You don't have any _real_ feelings for Nick, right?"

And that's when Cody's smile disappeared, he answered truthfully, "I promise you that I don't have any feelings for him. I love you, not him. But you need to understand that in the movie _Cory_ likes _Trevor_. Not me liking Nick."

Justin groaned, "But I see the way he looks at you. And he said-" Cody interrupted him to say, "You don't trust me… do you?"

Uh oh… he just struck an argument with his love… JB gulped and said, "I do, I do! I just don't you two to be together!" Wow… smooth move Justin…

Cody got off his boyfriend and said, "I trusted you and you broke my heart! I trust you after you kissed Selena and now you don't trust_ me_? I swear, sometimes I can't believe you!"

Just as Cody was about to walk away Justin grabbed his wrist and said, "Cody, wait! I'm sorry… I guess I'm just a little paranoid that someone else gets to kiss you…"

The Canadian looked at Cody but before he could say more, his boyfriend was kissing him. Justin wrapped his arms back around Cody's waist and thought, _'There we go. Just kiss and make up. That's the way I like it.'_

**RING!** Justin and Cody departed from their kiss in shock in time to see Michael walking towards them saying, "Cody! Get on set, quick! We're about to shoot the next scene in one minute! Get outside!"

The blonde kissed Justin quickly before running outside. Michael walked away just in time not to see Nick walk out and say to Justin:

"_That was a close call, Justin. Don't let it happen again or I will take Cody from you!"_

When Justin turned around to face Nick, he was gone. He was probably outside getting ready to act out the next scene with Cody.

_**Outside….**_

_**(The names will be changed for a short period of time due to the play! Sorry!)**_

Cory was waiting behind a tree, it was about time school ended. He managed to get out of his class early by saying he had to go to the bathroom. He really didn't, he just wanted to get out early so he could talk to Trevor alone.

**RING!** The school bell rung and the students flowed out of the door like water flows from a cup after it's knocked over. He watched as the bullies walked in different directions, and as soon as Trevor walked near the tree, Cory pulled him over behind it so no one would see them together.

"What the heck-"

"Why'd you do it, Trevor?"

"What are you talking about, freak?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Holly told me _you_ saved me from drowning in the pool. Why'd you do it?"

Trevor looked around before saying, "Fine! She's right! I showed up before Justin could kill you. I couldn't stand to see him go insane and kill you. It wasn't right and…"

Cory looked at him and asked innocently, "And what?" Trevor grabbed Cory by his shirt and captured the shorter boy's lips with his own. Cory's eyes shot open as he felt Trevor's lips against his.

The bully bit Cory's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth in pain. Tears filled in Cory's eyes as Trevor's tongue explored his mouth. The tears fell down his cheeks like a river as he felt Trevor's tongue gained control of the kiss roughly.

Trevor pulled away and confessed, "I love you, Cory." The blonde just stood there and whispered, "I think I love you too, Trevor…"

"Cory?"

"Yeah?"

"I love your voice, will you sing for me?"

"S-Sure…"

Cory sang shakily but perfectly, _"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier."_** CUT!**

Michael clapped loudly and said, "That was amazing! Cody great work with the tears! I didn't plan on having Cory cry but that was a nice touch! Were they real tears?"

Cody's shoulder's shook as he answered, "Yes!" He cried as he ran into Justin's arms, free fully letting the tears fall on Justin's shirt. JB kissed his boyfriend's head and asked as everyone surrounded him, "What's the matter, baby? You were so good, what happened?"

The blonde said into Justin's chest, "He violated me! He wasn't supposed to explore my mouth with his tongue! He was just supposed to give me a gentle kiss! Not a violation of my mouth!"

Michael grabbed a script and read over the scene they just filmed. He glared at Nick and said, "You told me you knew each of your lines _exactly!_ And what you did _wasn't _accidental, we could all see it! You violated Cody on purpose!"

"No I didn't! I swear!"

"If you do anything like that ever again you'll be taken off the movie! Got it!"

"But I-"

"No buts! One more move like that and you're done… _for good!_"

Cody revealed himself from Justin's chest, yet he was still wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. Once Nick saw Cody's terrified eyes he knew what he did was wrong. He couldn't believe he went so far for love that wasn't meant to be that he almost got himself fired from his job.

Nick took one step towards Cody, but gasped when he saw tears fall down the Australian's cheeks. Justin asked the director softly, "Can I bring Cody back to the hotel now?" Michael nodded and said, "Yeah, call me when he feels better."

Justin nodded and put Cody in his arms, carrying him out bridal style. The lights around Nick started to go out and everyone just left him there in the dark. What had he done to Cody?

"_What have I done?"_

**Hello again! It's been a few days and I've been working hard on this chapter! Sorry if you didn't like the acting parts, I think it's safe to say that he won't be acting for a while in this story! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes!**

_**IF YOU REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED FASTER!**_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Innocence__" by __Avril Lavigne__ & "__Crazier__" by __Taylor Swift__! __**There might be more singing in the next chapter if you want more singing! (Cause I know I do!)**_


	4. Crazy Beautiful Life

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Four: Crazy Beautiful Life

_**That Night….**_

Cody slipped out of Justin's arms again and barely made it to the balcony without falling over and crying. It was cold outside, but Cody could care less. If Justin was with him at the moment, instead of sleeping, he'd wrap his arms around Cody and kiss him.

But so many emotions flowed through him, and could only sing how he felt, _"Darling, I know your heart's seen better times. I know our songs had better rhymes. Before today, no…"_

Little did Cody know, Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to him sing, _"Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes. I understand if you need your space. Please take your time, before you go away, so far away. You need to realize…"_

Justin sighed softly because he knew Cody was crying as he sang, _"Baby, it's not just you, you know it hurts me too. Watching you leave with tears on your sleeves. Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry? Baby, it's not just you that's hurting. Yeah, it's me too. I'm sorry, that I wasn't-"_ **Cody…**

The blonde turned around to see Justin inches from him with sad eyes. Cody just looked at him with tears falling down his cheeks, knowing that Justin was hurting on the inside because of the sight before him.

Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's cold skin and whispered, "Why don't you come back inside, baby? You're getting cold and I don't want you getting sick. You know you aren't exactly used to the cold weather…"

Not a word came out of Cody's mouth, but JB knew that his boyfriend was agreeing with him due to the fact that he let Justin walk him back inside their room. Justin laid him back down in the bed, pulled up the covers on him, turned the lights back off, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Just as Justin's eyes were about to close, Cody asked quietly, "How can you stand to wrap your arms around me after some guy just…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he didn't _want_ to finish his sentence…

JB felt Cody's body shaking, which meant he was crying again. Justin turned the lights back on and said, "I can stand to wrap my arms around you because I know you didn't want any of that to happen. And I can stand to love you because I know you love me. And you have to realize that I'll love you no matter what."

He kept going on, "Even if something does go wrong and we aren't together in the future, I'll still love you. I'll love you for the rest of my life because you're worth fighting for. You're who I wanna spend the rest of my life with, you complete me… and I know that I complete you, don't I?"

Cody looked into Justin's eyes and said quietly, "You do… you're what keeps me going all day. And knowing that you're my boyfriend, and that you'll always be right here beside me, just makes everything better."

The Canadian kissed Cody's lips lightly before pulling away slowly and asking, "How come you didn't flinch like all those other times I tried to kiss you?" Cody snuggled up against Justin and whispered, "I trust you, and I know you won't hurt me or violate me… I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I just put the movie on hold and go back on tour with you?"

Justin kissed Cody's head and turned off the lights saying, "Anything for you, baby. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Cody yawned, causing Justin to chuckle, "You're so cute."

The Australian closed his eyes and said with a smirk, "Goodnight, _Romeo._" Justin laughed, "Goodnight to you too, _Juliet._"

_**The Next Morning….**_

Cody woke up that morning to find no Justin holding him like usual. He looked around the room and walked into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He knew exactly where Justin was… eating food in the lobby…

Justin was coming up from the lobby and was about to walk into their room when his phone rang, _"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi-"_ He answered his phone saying, "Hello?"

"_Justin, how are you and Cody? We're almost home."_

"We're fine, mom. And okay."

"_Tell Cody that you two have an interview after the concert, okay?"_

"What?"

"_Bye, Justin!"_

And then his mother hung up on him, leaving him shocked. He barged into the room and said, "Cody we have an interview after the concert!" The blonde stepped out of the bathroom and asked, "Okay, why are you so nervous though?"

Justin gulped, "They're probably going to ask about _us_ and our relationship." Cody kissed Justin's cheek and said, "Then let's tell them about us. C'mon, we've got to get going to the concert."

_**At The Concert….**_

Music blared through the speakers as Cody walked on stage singing, _"Last night was crazy and today it's setting in. Did yo really mean and could you say it again, oh, oh. Even if you just say it over the phone! Come on, ring, ring, ring, ring."_

He smiled as he sang, _"Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid. But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart. Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only _boy_ you see, what cha say boy?"_

And just like that Justin jumped on stage singing, _"You're my only shorty! You're my only shorty! I'm telling you the truth, _boy_, it's only you! You're my only, you're my only! You're my one and one and only! You're my only shorty!"_

Cody walked over to him and sang, _"Am I your only shorty?"_ Justin smirked and sang, _"You're my only shorty!"_ Cody repeated, "_Am I your only shorty?"_

Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's waist singing, _"I'm telling you the truth, _boy, _it's only you! You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty!"_

The blonde moved his hips as he sang, _"Every day and night you've got an open invitation, as long as I'm your one and only destination. Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy!"_

Cody turned to Justin and sang, _"You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I. So if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye, bye. Imma put you on the spot, am I your only _boy_ or not? Whatcha say boy?"_

His response was Justin singing, _"You're my only shorty! You're my only shorty! I'm telling you the truth, _boy_, it's only you! You're my only, you're my only! You're my one and one and only! You're my only shorty!"_

The Canadian sang, _"You're my only shorty!"_ Cody sang back to him, _"Am I your only shorty?"_ Justin blew him a quick kiss before singing, _"You're my only shorty!"_ The swimmer repeated, _"Am I your only shorty?"_

Justin sang the chorus again, _"I'm telling you the truth, _boy,_ it's only you! You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty!"_

JB and Cody started to do their dance as the blonde sang, _"Please, baby, please give me all your attention. Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction. I gotta be the only one for your affection."_ They stopped dancing so Justin could sing, _"Oh yeah, baby_ boy, _did I mention?"_

He walked over to the front of the stage with Cody by his side. Justin looked at all the fans and sang, _"You're my only shorty! You're my only shorty! I'm telling you the truth, _boy_, it's only you. You're my only, you're my only, you're my one and one and only."_

Cody moved his hips to the music as his boyfriend sang, _"You're my only shorty! You're my only shorty! I'm telling you the truth, _boy_, it's only you. You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty!"_

Now their singing was almost like a conversation as Cody sang softly, _"Am I you're only? Am I you're only? Tell me, am I you're only shorty?"_ Justin replied by singing, _"Yeah, yes you are."_

"_Want to hear you say yeah."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Am I you're only shorty?"_

Then the music was cut and the fans cheered and screamed with pure excitement, then emotion on the stage was just too overwhelming for them. The dancing, the singing, the looks in the two boys' eyes, it was all too much for them.

Of course they were all screaming, "ENCORE!" but they really couldn't, not with their interview right after the concert. They needed someone to sing, and that's when Usher walked on stage and smiled at Justin, telling him he'd take over the concert for him.

Usher's music started playing, telling the boys that they had to get going or else they'd be late for their interview. The boys hopped off stage and got in the car to go to the interview.

_**At The Interview….**_

Once the two were in the room they sat on a nice white sofa together and watched as the lady came in with her camera crew right behind her. She said, "Hello boys, I'm Heather Hastings and I'm glad you two could make it."

Justin wrapped his arm around Cody's waist as he said, "We're glad to be here." She smiled and asked, "So, how did this relationship start between the two of you?"

JB answered, "Well, we were told that we were going on tour with someone but we didn't realize who we were going on tour with until we saw each other in the airport. I guess it was love at first sight or something. Anyways, when we got back to the hotel I just sort of kissed him."

Heather chuckled, "And Cody, you responded well I assume." Cody smiled and answered, "Yeah, I guess I did." She asked Justin, "So, what are your favorite things about Cody?"

"Ah, you asked a hard question."

"How so?"

"I like a lot of things about Cody."

"Could you name some?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah. I love his accent, his personality, his voice when he sings, his dance moves-" Heather interrupted for a second, "Sorry to just cut in, but we all just saw you too in the concert getting pretty close, and Justin we just realized your eyes were following Cody's hips the whole time! Care to explain why?"

He let out a nervous laugh before saying, "I honestly don't realize I'm doing that sometimes! The way he moves is just so hypnotizing to me."

The lady smiled and asked, "Cody, how do you feel about all of that?" The Australian shrugged and said, "I don't really mind it, as long as he's not checking out my butt the whole time."

Justin laughed and joked, "Ah, darn it, baby! You caught me!" Cody giggled, "I knew it!" Heather laughed for a second before asking, "Cody, you're in a relationship with one of the most famous singers around, has anyone tried to steal him from you?"

Cody looked at Justin with wide eyes, asking him what he should say, and that's when Justin answered for him, "Selena actually tried to break us up, she kissed me in front of Cody so it'd make it look like I was cheating on him for her."

She gasped, "Selena? I'm shocked she would do something like that!" Cody asked, "You didn't see her slap me, did you?" Heather gasped again, "She slapped you!"

"Yeah, she got jealous and started screaming at Justin."

"And then the next thing you knew she slapped you, right?"

"That's right."

Heather shook his head and whispered, "What a shame…" She looked back at the boys and asked, "So, Cody you're starring in a new movie called _'The Lion And The Lamb'_ we've seen a small trailer and I got to know, why'd you put the movie on hold?"

He gulped and explained, "Well, some... difficulties with a cast mate kind of got in the way…" Justin sighed and said, "His cast mate violated him in one of the scenes where they kissed."

She gasped, "I saw that on the trailer, Cody, you poor thing! Those were real tears then, weren't they?" He put his head on Justin's shoulder and confirmed weakly, "Yes."

Heather quickly changed the subject, "Umm, Justin! We've heard that you're going back home for a few days. Are you taking Cody with you?"

Cody looked up at Justin, he never said anything about returning home for a few days. Justin blinked for a few seconds before saying, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! I asked my mom if I could but she said it'd be better if Cody didn't come. But I'd still love to bring him with me, he makes everything better."

The blonde smiled, but Justin could tell that it was fake. Heather smiled at them and looked at the camera saying, "Sorry, but that's all we have time for today! Join us again next time when we interview the king of R&B, Usher."

_**Back At The Hotel….**_

Cody was just standing on the balcony looking out at everything as the wind blew mildly against him. Justin walked over to his boyfriend and stood beside him, he knew Cody was upset that Justin didn't tell him that he was leaving.

"Cody, I-"

"No, Justin, don't say it."

"But-"

"There's nothing you could do about it, it's alright…"

Justin laughed, "You're a terrible liar, baby." Cody looked at him as Justin said, "You know I want to take you with me, but I can't. And you know I don't want to leave you right now, cause you've got to perform on your own now…"

The blonde looked down and sighed, "I know…" The brown haired boy lifted Cody's head up gently and softly placed a kiss upon Cody's lips. When he pulled away Cody felt Justin's arms wrap around his waist like he usually would do.

JB lead his boyfriend back into their room and onto the bed. Cody asked just barely above a whisper, "When are you leaving?" He frowned and answered quietly, "In about two hours…"

"When are you coming back?"

"In about four or five days."

"You know I'm going to miss you nonstop…"

"And you know I'm going to miss you more and show off pictures of you to everyone I know."

Justin kissed Cody's cheek and the blonde was actually a little nervous, when he looked into Justin's he saw love, sadness, and…_lust._ Yes, Justin really wanted Cody right now cause he was going to miss his boyfriend when he left.

JB started kissing up Cody's neck, causing him to moan softly. The kisses Cody could handle, but when Justin started to take off Cody's jacket he'd had enough. He wasn't ready for _that_ yet, he was barely a teenager!

Cody squirmed out of Justin grip and asked, "What are you doing, Justin?" And that's when Justin realized what he was trying to do to Cody. He looked at his boyfriend's scared aqua hazel eyes and answered, "I have no idea where that came from Cody, I am so sorry!"

Justin thought for sure that Cody would run away, but instead the Australian hugged him saying, "It's alright, Justin. I'm going to miss you too."

"What?"

"You only did that because you were going to miss me."

"How'd you know?"

"It wasn't like you to do something like that and you're eyes gave it away."

Justin placed another soft kiss on Cody's lips before saying, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a boyfriend like you, baby." Cody smiled and replied, "And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a perfect boyfriend like you loving me."

The Canadian started running his fingers through Cody's hair gently as he said, "I'm going to miss holding you, beautiful. I'm gonna miss kissing you and everything!"

Cody snuggled closer to Justin and tried to push back the tears, but they found a way to just come falling down his cheeks and onto Justin. The brown haired boy sighed and said, "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Justin…"

_**Five Hours Later….**_

Justin was gone by now and Cody was standing on the balcony again. It was getting cold out and Cody remembered the words Justin said before he left, _"I'll call you when I get home, I'm gonna miss you, and don't stay outside on the balcony late at night cause you'll get sick. One last thing, I love you."_

For Justin he walked off the balcony and laid in bed with the covers over him, he looked at the ceiling as if something was going to come through it… but he knew that wouldn't happen. That was just crazy talk and he knew it, so he closed his eyes and started to dream…

_In Cody's Dream…_

"_Justin? Justin where are you?" asked Cody as he walked around the empty streets. Paper flew around in the streets as he slowly continued to walk forward. Everything around him was a dull, gray color, but he was the only thing with color._

"_Cody… Cody… Come here, Cody… I want to see you." Said a familiar voice. He walked down the street and asked, "Where are you?"_

_The voice giggled, "Turn right and you'll see me." Cody turned right down a street to see Justin holding hands with Selena Gomez. They turned to each other and started to kiss right in front of him just like before._

_Cody backed away with tears pouring down his cheeks, but then he backed up against something… But it turned out that it was Liam. He backed away from Liam only to find himself backing into Nick from the movie._

_He screamed, "JUSTIN!" But his boyfriend was too busy making out with Selena to help him. Liam grabbed Cody's wrists and said, "Relax, baby. I'll just take you home and I'll show you how much I love you by making love to you."_

**NO!** Cody woke up screaming and panting, that nightmare… it looked so real to him. He got out of bed and checked his phone to see that Justin had just sent him a text saying, _"Hey, baby. I'm home and I miss you so much!"_

_Cody- Justin, I just had a bad dream… :(_

_Justin- Aww, what was it about, baby? :(_

_Cody- You were kissing Selena and Liam and Nick were there… then Liam said…_

_Justin- Baby, you know I love you. Me and Selena have nothing now, I love you. What did he say?_

_Cody- He said… he said he was going to make love to me… :'(_

_Justin- You know I'd never let him do anything like that to you. I love you and I'll always protect you._

_Cody- I love you too, Justin. :) And I miss you._

_Justin- I love and miss you too, Cody. Now why don't you get some sleep so you aren't tired for tomorrow?_

_Cody- Okay. I love you. :)_

_Justin- I love you too, baby. Good night. :)_

_**The Next Morning….**_

Cody was now on his way to the concert ready to sing. But little did he know, he was in for a few surprises from Usher and one other person…

He hopped on stage and walked over to the piano to sit down. He fixed his microphone so he wouldn't have to hold it as he started to play the piano. Usher was in front of the first row of fans with his phone out recording Cody. The blonde said quickly, "This goes out to my boyfriend, Justin. I miss him so much already!"

Fans screamed for him as he sang, _"Tall, dark, and superman, he puts papers in his briefcase and drives away. To save the world or go to work, it's the same thing to me."_

He smiled as he sang, _"He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition. I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him. I hang on every word you say, yeah. And you'll smile and say, 'How are you?' and I'll say, 'Just fine.' I always forget to tell you, I love you. I'll love you forever!"_

Cody sang with all his heart, _"I watched Superman fly away, you've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around. And I watched Superman fly away, come back I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down."_

The fans cheered even louder when Cody sang, _"Tall, dark, and beautiful. He's complicated, he's irrational. But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah."_

The Australian continued to sing, _"Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying, 'He's not all bad, like _our past_.' And I can't hear one single word they say, yeah. And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay. I always forget to tell you I love you. I loved you from the very first day!"_

Usher smiled as Cody sang, _"I watched Superman fly away, you've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around. And I watched Superman fly away, come back I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down."_

He didn't plan on crying, but he did. The tears slipped down and onto the keys of the piano as he sang, _"And I watched you fly around the world. And I hope you don't save some other _boy_. Don't forget, don't forget about me. I'm far away but I'll never let you go. I'm love struck and looking out the window. Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be."_

Cody sang softly into the microphone, _"Right here wishing the flowers were from you. Wishing the card was from you. Wishing the card was from you. Cause I loved you from the very first day!"_

The swimmer smiled a bit as he sang, _"I watched Superman fly away, you've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around, forever and ever. And I watched Superman fly away, I swear I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down."_

"_When you come back down."_

Just as Cody was wiping the tears away, everyone went silent as they heard a familiar feminine laugh. The next thing everyone knew a large speaker was pushed and it fell on Cody. Everyone gasped at the singer just laid there motionless on the stage under the large speaker.

Usher snapped out of shock and instantly sent the recording to Justin so he could run on stage to help Cody. When he got on stage the band helped him move the speaker off the unconscious boy. Once it was off of Cody they all saw that his leg was probably broken, and that he was bleeding due to his recent wound being reopened.

The king of R&B just stood there in complete shock, who would do this to Cody? And then it hit him… _Selena Gomez._ Usher sighed as he heard the sirens of the ambulance get louder and louder as it got closer and closer to them…

_**Hours Later….**_

By now Justin knew about Cody and he already got on his flight back to see his boyfriend. Justin was sprinting through the hospital, desperate to see Cody while he was still awake. He ran to room 27B and opened the door to see the blonde haired boy lying in the bed watching the news with a sad expression on his face.

Justin walked over to him and hugged him saying, "I am so sorry, baby. This is all my fault. Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, Cody! I should've never left you alone."

He pulled away so he could look at Cody as he said, "It's not your fault, Justin. I'm fine and I feel fine too. You had every right to leave, you wanted to see your dad and all of your friends. I understand, everything's going to be okay."

The brown haired boy looked at the TV just in time to see Cody get attacked by the speaker. He gasped as he saw his boyfriend wince in either pain or shock. Cody pulled the covers over his head in order to stop himself from seeing the blood start to come out on the stage on the TV.

Justin turned off the TV and said, "I'll tell Usher to put the tour on hold, baby." Cody instantly popped his head out from under the covers and disagreed, "No, don't tell him that. I want to keep singing."

"What? But you can't go on stage. You're too hurt!"

"You preformed even when you were hurt."

"Why are you so good with arguing with me? Whatever! The doctor won't let you go."

"Yes he will, just watch."

Cody got out of bed and hopped on his good leg out of the room and into the halls. Justin followed and saw Cody balancing on one foot as he talked to the doctor. He walked over and heard the doctor say, "Fine, but you must be extremely careful on stage. Understand."

The blonde smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The doctor turned to Justin and whispered, "You've got yourself a beautiful and stubborn boyfriend. Keep a good eye on him, understand?"

Justin nodded and grabbed Cody, putting him in his arms bridal style. The doctor rolled his eyes and walked into another room as Justin carried his boyfriend out of the hospital and into the car.

_**At The Hotel….**_

Justin carried his prized possession into their room to find both of their moms sitting on the bed. Justin's mouth dropped and Cody gulped, "Busted…"

Angie Simpson gasped and ran to his son, kissing his head repeatedly saying, "Oh my baby! Are you okay? My precious little boy! Who would do such a thing to such my adorable little boy! Are you alright?"

Justin put Cody on the bed gently and sat next to him. Cody said calmly, "Mom, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine, see? I'm still alive aren't I? I. Am. Fine. Please just relax."

His mom ignored his attempts to calm her down and said, "I'm getting the first aid kit! Come with me, Patty!" She grabbed Patty's wrist and dragged her out of their sons' room and into their room to get the first aid kit.

Cody hopped off the bed and over to the door and locked it saying, "And this is why the only sport I ever did was swimming…" Justin chuckled, "She's just worried about you."

The blonde put his broken leg on the ground to try to walk, but the pain was unbearable and he fell to the ground saying, "Dang it, that hurts!" Justin walked over to his boyfriend and picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

Once Cody was on the bed Justin asked, "Why'd you get a purple cast, baby?" The Australian smiled and answered, "I got it because purple's your favorite color."

"You are just too cute, Cody."

"And you are just too sweet."

"It's getting kind of late, baby. Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired…"

The swimmer yawned and snuggled up next to his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.

_**The Next Morning….**_

Justin woke up to find no Cody in his arms like usual. Cody hopped out of the bathroom with new clothes on and kind of wet hair. Parts of his hair were dry, other parts of his hair were wet. Justin asked, "You take a shower?"

He nodded and asked, "Did the blow dryer wake you up?" The other boy shook his head and said, "No, I realized you weren't in my arms so I woke up." Cody blew him a kiss before walking back into the bathroom to finish blow drying his hair.

The brown haired boy quickly got dressed and turned on the TV and flipped to the news. The man on the TV said, "Selena Gomez has recently gotten arrested for the failed murder attempt on famous singer, Cody Simpson."

Cody turned off the blow dryer and hopped out asking, "What are you watching, Justin?" His boyfriend whispered, "Selena tried to kill you, Cody…"

"WHAT!"

"She pushed that speaker over in hopes that it would kill you."

"Oh God… Justin, I don't feel so…"

The next thing Justin knew Cody fainted and fell to the floor. He knelt beside his boyfriend and shook his shoulders in hopes that the Australian would wake up. When he finally woke up he asked, "What just happened?"

Justin helped him up and turned off the TV saying, "Nothing, baby. Let's get going to the concert! We don't want to be late now do we?"

_**At The Concert….**_

Cody, legit, hopped onto the stage and sat on top of the piano while Justin walked on stage and sat down in front of the piano. He looked up at his boyfriend who was adjusting his microphone so Justin could sing and play the piano at the same time.

Justin started to play the piano as he sang_, "_He_ gives me love, give me love like all of the time. _He's_ got a big heart, a pretty smile, a beautiful mind. And when _he_ walks in the room, man, look how _he_ shines. Don't need a spotlight, spotlight, no fancy design."_

He looked up at Cody and sang, _"Yeah, yeah, that's my baby. That's, that's my baby. Never want to leave _him_, you couldn't pay me. I think I finally found a _boy_ I want to rule my world._"

The both sang in perfect harmony, _"It's crazy but true, crazy but true. Can't see myself with nobody but you. It's crazy but true, crazy but true. _He's_ got that kind of love that keeps me in a good mood. I'm singing! I'm singing! I'm singing! Yeah_, boy_, you got me singing, singing."_

Cody smiled as he sang, _"Yeah, always include _him_ in all of my plans. _He _right behind me like the pocket on the back of my pants. And yeah _he_ knows what I'm thinking before I get the chance, to tell _him_ so I gotta thank _him_ in advance."_

The Australian forgot about all his problems as he sang happily, _"Yeah, yeah, that's my baby. That's, that's my baby. Never want to leave _him_, you couldn't pay me. I think I finally found a _boy_ I want to rule my world._"

Justin loved seeing Cody so happy and he sang even better with him as they sang, "_It's crazy but true, crazy but true. Can't see myself with nobody but you. It's crazy but true, crazy but true. _He's_ got that kind of love that keeps me in a good mood."_

JB and Cody repeated the chorus, "_It's crazy but true, crazy but true. Can't see myself with nobody but you. It's crazy but true, crazy but true. _He's_ got that kind of love that keeps me in a good mood. I'm singing! I'm singing! I'm singing! Yeah, _boy_, you got me singing, singing!"_

The brown haired boy looked into Cody's eyes as he sang, _"Yeah, yeah. All of my friends tell me I should take my time, take my time."_ The blonde sang back, _Yeah, yeah. Leave it up to me and I'll be with you day and night, rain or shine."_

They both looked out at the crowd as they sang, _"That's my baby, that's, that's my baby. Never want to leave _him_, you couldn't pay me. I think I finally found a _boy_ I want to rule my world._"

The couple were smiling like crazy as they sang, "_It's crazy but true, crazy but true. Can't see myself with nobody but you. It's crazy but true, crazy but true. _He's_ got that kind of love that keeps me in a good mood. I'm singing! You got me singing, singing! Everybody, everybody!"_

Cody's voice was so soothing as he sang, _"Ba, ba, ba, da! __Ba, ba, ba, da! __Ba, ba, ba, da! Ba, ba, ba, da! You got me singing, singing! Ba, ba, ba, da! I think I finally found a _boy_ I want to rule my world." _

As Cody kept singing _'Ba, ba, ba, da'_ in the background Justin sang, _"That's my baby, that's, that's my baby. That's my baby, that's, that's my baby. That's my baby, that's, that's my baby."_

"_Never want to leave you, cause you're my baby."_

**Chapter four is finally done and chapter five is on its way! This took me forever to make so I'm hoping I get some reviews! :) Thank you for all your support you've given me, my reviewers! :) I really appreciate it!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**_** :)**

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Not Just You__" by __Cody Simpson__, "__You're My Only Shorty__" by __Demi Lovato featuring Iyaz__, "__Superman__" by __Taylor Swift__, & "__Crazy But True__" by __Cody Simpson__! :)_

_**Thank you for everything! :)**_


	5. Abused Love

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Five: Abused Love

_**The Next Morning….**_

Justin woke up that morning to hearing Cody whining, "Ow! God that hurts!" He looked around but couldn't find his boyfriend, and then he looked on the floor to see Cody sitting on the ground holding his injured leg.

The Canadian instantly helped him up and had him sit on the bed. The blonde smiled up at Justin and said softly, "Thanks, Justin." The other boy just smiled and kissed his forehead saying, "Anything for you, baby."

"What do you want to do after the concert, Justin?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Whatever you want to do, I'll do."

"What about a day with just me and you?"

Cody hugged his boyfriend saying, "That sounds good." Justin returned the hug and said, "I can't wait." When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Justin wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and kissed him.

Then the Australian wrapped his arms around Justin's neck to deepen the kiss. They both closed their eyes, dreaming about one another. When they pulled away Justin smiled and said, "Let's go, babe."

_**At The Concert….**_

Justin and Cody both sat down in front of the piano, but only Cody was going to play this time. When his microphone was adjusted he started to play the piano and sing, _"Locked up tight, like I never would feel again. Stuck in some kind of love prison, and threw away the key, oh, oh."_

JB watched s his boyfriend sang, _"Terrified until I stared into your eyes, made me start to realize the possibilities, so, so…"_ The fans leaned in, awaiting for Cody to sing.

They were instantly blown away when Cody sang with a passion, _"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go. I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken! I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go."_

The Canadian sang with his eyes still fixed on Cody, _"So played out, same lies with a different face. But there's something in the words you say that makes it all feel so real."_

He sang just as well as Cody, _"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go. I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken! I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go."_

He continued to amaze the fans by singing, _"No need for me to run, run, run. You're making me believe in everything. No need to go and hide, hide, hide. Gonna give you every little piece of me."_

Cody sang beautifully, _"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken… I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken."_

The two boys smiled and sang the last part together, _"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go. I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken! I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving! Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go."_

The fans cheered, but they weren't done yet. Justin took control of the piano as Cody sat on top of it. JB honestly didn't know what was going on, he just knew Cody wanted to sing a song solo. He knew what to play, he just didn't know the words.

Cody looked at Justin and mouthed _'I love you'_. Justin just smiled and started to play the piano as the swimmer sang, _"The slightest words you've said, have all gone to my head. I hear angels sing in your voice."_

The fans swayed with the music as Cody sang, _"When you pull me close, feelings I've never known. They mean everything, and leave me no choice. Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes, I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak?"_

The Australian smiled as he sang,_ "I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight, easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart."_

Justin looked up at Cody as his boyfriend sang, _"Make a promise please, that you'll always be in reach. Just in case I need you there when I call. This is all so much, seems too good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall?"_

Fans were just screaming with complete joy as Cody sang, _"Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes, I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak?"_

Cody was in love with Justin, and you could see it as he sang, _"I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight, easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart."_

Justin blew Cody a quick kiss as the blonde sang, _"Keep me from falling down, drowned in you love. It's almost all too much. Handle with care, say you'll be there."_

The fans were in love with this song, and some guys were in love with Cody. Some boys screamed, "Cody, I love you! You're so beautiful! Say you'll marry me, Cody! I want you so bad! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

But Cody ignored them and continued to sing, _"I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight, easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart."_

"_Keep me from falling apart, keep me from falling apart. Oh, oh. Keep me from falling apart."_

The song was over and everyone was in such a good mood… everyone _but_ Justin. He looked at Cody and whispered, "Did you hear those guys?"

"Yeah, but I ignored them."

"I can't believe them! They know you're mine, right?"

"Of course they know… they _should_ know by now."

"I don't think they do know since they just screamed, _'Say you'll marry me, Cody!'_"

Cody sat on the edge of the piano and said, "Then let's show them that me and you are a couple, cause I don't want anyone else trying to break us apart."

Justin smiled and brushed a piece of Cody's hair out of his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Cody, putting one hand on the inside of the blonde's thigh and the other was on Cody's hip. The Australian simply wrapped his arms around Justin's neck like usual.

The fans cheered and cooed, "AWWW! THAT IS TOO CUTE!" The next thing they knew, fans were taking pictures of them kissing, causing them to pull away and look around to see flashes of peoples' cameras and phones.

Justin put Cody in his arms bridal style, like usual, and carried him off the stage and into the car so they could enjoy their day with each other.

_**In A Park….**_

Justin carried his lover in a beautiful park that had a river, a bridge going over the river, flowers everywhere, birds flying into nearby trees, and sunlight everywhere you looked.

Light shined on Cody, making him look absolutely stunning. Justin just looked at his boyfriend in his arms and said, "You are so beautiful, Cody. I love you."

"I love you too, Justin."

"I am so lucky to have a beautiful boyfriend like you."

"And I'm so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you."

Justin placed Cody gently on the ground by the river and sat down beside him admiring the blonde's beauty. Cody looked at him and asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

JB laughed, "No, baby, you just look so beautiful." Cody blushed and leaned his head on Justin's shoulder, allowing his boyfriend to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist.

Cody asked softly, "There's a costume party tonight, will you go with me?" The Canadian squeezed his boyfriend's waist a little and answered, "Sure, baby, anything for you."

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Cody."

_**That Night….**_

Justin was waiting by the door for Cody to come out of the bathroom and show him his costume for the party. JB was dressed up as the Grim Reaper and he was eager to see what Cody was dressing up as now.

Originally Cody was going to dress up as a girl but he changed his mind because he was scared that a guy might try to hit on him in front of Justin. So now he was changing into another costume in the bathroom.

"You ready yet, Cody?"

"No! Just go without me, I'll catch up soon!"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

The brown haired boy walked out of the room, leaving Cody alone to get dressed. He walked into the ballroom to see everyone in a different kind of costume. There was a variety of costumes, from witches to swamp monsters.

After about ten minutes a person with short, straight blonde hair hopped over to Justin and whispered, "Hey, Justin." The Canadian smiled and asked, "Cody? I thought you weren't going to dress up as a girl."

The person giggled softly, "I changed my mind, wanna give me a kiss?" Justin smirked and wrapped his arms around the person's waist and kissed them. At first Justin thought that there was something wrong, but he just pushed that feeling aside and kissed back.

"Hey, Justin I'm here and-**WHAT!**" said a voice Justin loved so much. He pulled away from the person he was kissing and looked over at a boy dressed up as Casper the friendly ghost. Tears were streaming down his face, messing up the white make up on his face.

Justin gasped, _"Cody?"_ Cody shook his head and just hopped away from him, clearly in so much pain at the sight he saw before him. He ran away from the person who just smirked evilly and waved. Seconds later the person was tackled by the police… _Selena Gomez…_

Cody was on the bed in their room with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He was crying his little heart out and that's when Justin came sprinting in the room like a superhero or something.

The Canadian raced over to Cody who just gently shoved him away. Justin tried to wrap his arms around Cody but he moved away from him.

"Cody-"

"No, Justin… just don't…"

"But I-"

"Please… just don't… I can't believe you..."

Justin lifted Cody's head up, causing the blonde to gasp as he saw Justin in tears too. He asked just barely above a whisper, "Why are you crying?"

The brown haired boy answered simply, "Because I'm afraid I'm going to lose the best thing that's ever happened in my life. Cody, I know I've screwed up two times with you… and I know I've hurt you, but when I cry you know I'm for real, I'm telling the truth… and I love you. I want you for the rest of my life, just you. No one else."

The blonde wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and whimpered, "Will you fix my heart?" Justin kissed his cheek and said, "Only if you fix mine, baby."

_**The Next Day At The Concert….**_

Justin at the piano this time while Cody was sitting on top of the piano like yesterday. JB started to play the piano as Cody sang, _"The space in between us starts to feel like we're worlds apart. Like I'm going crazy. And you say it's raining in your heart you're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood. Oh, but that's just crazy cause, baby, I told you I'm here for good."_

Everyone was amazed by Cody's stunning vocals as he sang, _"My love's like a star, yeah. You can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there. When you see one shining, take it as mine and remember I'm always near."_

He continued to sing perfectly, _"If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it. Making my way back home, just follow the glow, yeah. It won't be long just know that you're not alone."_

Justin sang just as good as Cody as he sang, _"I try to build up walls to keep you safe when I'm not around. But as soon as I'm away from you, you say that they come tumbling down. But it's not about the time we don't spend together. Oh, it's about how strong our love is when I'm gone and it feels like forever."_

The pianist looked at the blonde and sang,_ "My love's like a star, yeah. You can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there. When you see one shining, take it as mine and remember I'm always near."_

Cody looked back at him as the other boy kept singing, _"If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it. Making my way back home, just follow the glow, yeah. It won't be long just know that you're not alone."_

Justin kept looking at Cody as he continued, _"You say the time away makes your heart grown up. But I can't stay just to prove you wrong. Oh, look how far we've come. Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one?"_

Now it was the Australian's turn to sing, _"Oh, you're not alone. You're not alone, oh! You're not alone, oh! You're not alone, oh! Know that you're not alone, you're not."_

The two of them just looked at each other and sang, _"My love's like a star, yeah. You can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there, know that I'm always there. When you see one shining, take it as mine and remember I'm always near."_

The love in Justin's eyes made it clear to Cody that he was sorry, so he just smiled at him and sang with Justin, _"If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it. Making my way back home, making my way back home to you, just follow the glow, yeah. It won't be long just know that you're not alone."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, oh."_

Cody was smiling as well as Justin, but there was hidden pain behind the blonde's smile. A sad look in Cody's eyes caused him to slightly frown and give him a look that meant, _'Baby, tell me what's wrong.'_

An ache in the Australian's chest caused him to frown and whisper, "I can't do this right now, Justin… I can't…" Justin said into the microphone, "I'm really sorry about cutting the concert short, but some personal problems have just occurred. We'll be back tomorrow though!"

Before Cody could even protest Justin had picked him up and walked off the stage and into the car to talk to him in private. JB watched as his boyfriend looked out the window at everything passing by the moving car.

A single tear fell down Cody's cheek, causing Justin to wipe it away asking, "What's the matter, baby?" The blonde shook his head and looked away from his boyfriend… this wasn't one of Cody's favorite things to talk about.

Justin really didn't care though, if Cody didn't tell him now the Australian would be beating himself up mentally. He gently made Cody look at him as he asked, "What's the matter with you? What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not if you're crying."

"Justin, it doesn't matter."

"_Cody Robert Simpson!_"

Cody looked at his boyfriend in complete shock, he had just been called by his middle name. Cody sighed and whispered, "My father's coming to visit me…" Justin hugged him and exclaimed, "That's great, babe!"

The Australian squirmed out of Justin's grasp and stated, "No, it's not." Before JB could say anything they had arrived at the hotel and Cody had opened his door and hopped into the hotel. Justin raced after him and carried him back into their room.

Justin rested Cody on the bed and asked, "Why is it so bad that you're father's coming to see you?" Cody mumbled, "He wants nothing to do with me, I'm not even his son in his eyes." **CODY!**

The blonde looked up at the brown haired boy and said angrily, "He wants nothing to do with me anymore! I'm nothing to him, a waste of space! He'd hit me, Justin! You don't get it! He would hit me when he was drunk! He tried to hit Alli and but I wouldn't let him! And my mom never knew and she still doesn't know!"

There was a silence before Cody broke down in tears, causing Justin to wrap his arms around his depressed boyfriend. Justin sang softly as Cody slowly cried himself to sleep, _"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…"_

_**The Next Day….**_

There was a knock at the door at about eleven o'clock that day. Cody hopped over and opened it with a smile… until he saw who was standing beside his ever so happy mother. Angie smiled and said, "You're father's here, Cody! Isn't it great!"

He lied, "Yeah, it's the greatest thing ever…" Cody's dad was named Tom and his cold blue eyes made a chill go down Cody's back. Tom grumbled, "Hey, babe, why don't you let me a the kid spend some time together… alone."

"Oh, family bonding! I just love it!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Someone sounds a little cranky!"

"The kid can help me fix that…"

Justin was in the bathroom listening to everything, and he hated every word that came out of Tom's mouth. Angie walked away smiling, and as soon as she was gone Tom pulled out a beer and started to drink it.

He walked past Cody and sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. It was obvious that he didn't care at all about Cody. Tom finished his beer and commanded, "Hey… Blondie, go get me another beer."

Cody put his hands on his hips and said, "What do I look like, a maid?" Tom lifted an eyebrow and snapped back, "No, you seem more like a woman when they're angry. My mistake, Blondie."

"You don't even remember my name, do you?"

"Blondie, right?"

"Cody. My name is Cody, don't you remember?"

"No, but I do remember I wanted a beer and you wouldn't get me one. So go get me one."

The little blonde boy snapped, "Like you need another beer…" Tom glared at Cody and walked over to him saying, "Angie's annoying enough, your sister's a freak, your brother doesn't do anything, I _don't_ need you being a smart allec!"

Justin closed the bathroom door but he could still hear them fighting with each other. Cody asked sounding irritated, "Then why did you come here! You haven't said a word to me in nearly five years! We lived in the same home then and you never said a thing to me! Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I needed to hit something and you're the only one who won't fight back."

"You're… you're drunk…"

"And you're a worthless nothing with the voice of a little Australian girl!"

"Dad… you don't mean it, you're drunk… you-**OW!**"

Cody's cry of pain was all Justin needed to hear to know that he had to step in. Justin ran out of the bathroom and pushed Tom to the floor and then picked Cody off of the floor. A black eye was beginning to form on Cody's right eye, but the swimmer wasn't crying like JB thought he would.

JB asked worriedly, "Are you okay? Are you in any pain, baby?" Tom questioned from the floor, "_Baby?_" He was ignored as Cody replied, "I'm fine, I've gotten worse from him."

In the blink of an eye Angie Simpson ran in asking, "What was that noise? Tom! What are you doing on the floor? CODY! What happened to you?"

She rushed over to her son and asked, "Who hit you?" He hugged his mother crying and saying, "Dad hit me! He's been hitting me since the fights you two would have when I was four! He was drunk and he would hit me!"

Angie kissed his head and whispered, "It's okay, darling… Shh, everything will be okay. I'll take care of everything. He won't ever hurt you or touch you when I'm done with him. I love you so much, I love you… I love you so much, Cody."

His mother let go and glared at her husband. Before she could say anything Cody whispered to his dad, "Come to my concert, I'll tell you _and_ show you all the pain you've caused me. I hope you're happy that you hurt me… _I hope my pain made you happy_…"

_**At The Concert….**_

Cody stood in the center of the stage while Justin was at the piano. Though his leg was broken, he didn't want to sit down or lay on top of the piano like he usually would. There were more fans than usual, it must've been because they noticed Tom Simpson standing with Angie in their own VIP section.

As Justin played the piano, Cody began to sing, _"Four years old with my back to the door, all I could hear was the family war. Your selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a charity ward?"_

Pain was in Cody's eyes as he looked right at his father and sang, _"You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard it find it but it's hopeless. Hopeless, you're hopeless."_

Tom shuddered as Cody sang with his eyes still fixed on him, _"Oh, father. Please, father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh, father. Please, father. Put the bottle down for the love of a _son, _oh."_

Cody sighed before he sang astoundingly, _"It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times, so many times. Before even I love you, starts to sound like a lie."_

The blonde gripped the microphone with two hands as he sang even better, _"You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard it find it but it's hopeless. Hopeless, you're hopeless."_

Angie had tears in her eyes as she watched her oldest son sing, _"Oh, father. Please, father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh, father. Please, father. Put the bottle down for the love of a _son_."_

Tom's heart ached as he saw Cody up on stage crying as he sang, _"Don't you remember I'm your baby _boy_? How could you push me out of your world? Lied to your flesh and blood, put your hands on the ones you swore you loved."_

Just began to feel a burning hate for Tom for making Cody cry. Nothing but pure sadness and anger could be detected in Cody's voice as he sang, _"Don't you remember I'm your baby_ boy_? How could you throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being in love…_"

He calmed down a bit as he sang dreamily, _"Oh, father. Please, father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh, father. Please, father. Oh, father. Please, father. Put the bottle down for the love of a _son."

"_For the love of a _son._"_

**Chapter five is up AND I LOVE IT SO FLIPPING MUCH! It's so emotional! So much is happening! It's heart felt, then happy, then sad. It's my favorite chapter, no doubt about it! :) Sorry for any mistakes!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__ :)_

_**I know Cody's dad would**__**never**__**do anything like that to him, but I just wanted to shake things up a bit starting with another Selena and Justin kiss in front of Cody and then ending it with an emotional song about Cody and Tom. **_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Unbroken__" by __Demi Lovato_, _"__Lightweight__" by __Demi Lovato__, "__My Love Is Like A Star__" by __Demi Lovato__, "__You'll Be In My Heart__" by __Phil Collins__, & "__For The Love Of A Daughter__" by __Demi Lovato__._

_Sorry for so much Demi but her songs are just right for this chapter! I highly recommend you check out __**"For The Love Of A Daughter" by Demi Lovato**__ because it is just so emotional and it has so much meaning to it. _

**Thank you for everything and remember to review! :)**


	6. Karaoke Makes Everything Better

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Six: Karaoke Makes Everything Better

_**I messed up in CHAPTER FIVE! Cody's dad is named Brad NOT Tom. So Cody's dad's name will be changed to Brad! Tom was the name of Cody's little brother! Thank you, Chica! :)**_

_**The Next Morning….**_

Cody's eyes fluttered open since he had the feeling Justin wasn't holding him anymore. Justin was looking at him smiling with roses in his hands. Cody sat up in bed and asked, "What are the roses for?"

Justin sat on the bed next to his lover and answered, "The roses are for you, beautiful. I know you're kinda sad about your dad still, so I wanted to make you happy. I can't stand to see you so upset, I just want to see a smile on your face again."

The brown haired boy kissed Cody's cheeks and then his lips before smiling and saying, "C'mon, beautiful. We've got a concert pretty soon."

"Wait, Justin…"

"Your dad is still at the hotel if you want to see him."

"Has he changed?"

"He's changed a lot."

Justin walked into the bathroom to fix his hair, allowing Cody to hop out of their room and into his father's so he could talk to him. Brad was staring out the window looking very distressed, and that was when Cody hopped over to him.

Brad sighed and whispered, "I understand if you don't want to see me for the rest of your life. I understand if you hate me, Cody. I haven't been a good father to you or your siblings. I can't believe I sunk so low as to hurt you. I'm so sorry, son."

The blonde looked up at his father and said, "Dad, you may have hurt me in the past, but the past is behind us. I want to have a fresh start with you. I want you to be there for me in the future. I love you and I want us to start over."

His father hugged his son after years of beatings and said with tears in his eyes, "I think starting over is a great idea. I promise I'll make it up to you one day. I love you and I am so proud of you. I've always been proud of you."

Cody hugged his father tighter and whispered, "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say to me. I'm proud of you too, dad. You stopped drinking. I hope you and mom can work things out now, I still want you two to be together… I think our whole family should just swipe the slate clean and start over."

"I think that's perfect, Cody."

"How long are you staying here?"

"I have to leave today. Alli and Tom still need me back at home."

"I understand, I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

_**At The Concert….**_

Rainbow lights were flashing everywhere as Cody hopped on stage moving his hips to the music and singing, _"I wanna get you by yourself, yeah, have you to myself. I don't need nobody else, don't want nobody else. He's special, I know. His smile, it glows. He's perfect, it shows… let's go."_

Justin jumped on stage and he checked out Cody as he sang, _"I've been staring at ya, and I could do it all night. You're looking like an angel, that kind of body needs a spotlight."_

He put his hands on Cody's hips as they moved. With his free hand his sang into the microphone, _"Ain't nobody know your name, but looking like you do could be famous. I see us making ways from the back of the club, to a bed in the shade now…"_

There was a face in the crowd Cody swore he knew, but he pushed that feeling away as Justin sang, _"Don't know who you are, but you look like a star. And everybody here be thinking, 'Who's that boy?' Wanna take you home, and get you all alone. And everybody here is thinking, 'Who's that boy?'"_

Justin smiled as he sang, _"Oh, he got me. No, I never see no one like him. _Dang, _he's everything. Girls, they want him. Guys, they wanna be. Who's that boy, who's that boy?"_

Cody's hips continued to move as his boyfriend sang amazingly, _"You could say that I'm distracted, at how you got me so attracted. But, boy, I tell you that the fact is… is no one else in this room that could rock it like you do, you do."_

Now he had his eyes on Cody's hips as JB sang, _"Ain't nobody know your name, but looking like you do could be famous. I see us making ways from the back of the club, to a bed in the shade now…"_

The Canadian enjoyed all the excitement happening around him as he sang, _"Don't know who you are, but you look like a star. And everybody here be thinking, 'Who's that boy?' Wanna take you home, and get you all alone. And everybody here is thinking, 'Who's that boy?'"_

Justin quickly kissed his boyfriend's cheek before he sang, _"Oh, he got me. No, I never see no one like him. _Dang, _he's everything. Girls, they want him. Guys, they wanna be. Who's that boy, who's that boy?"_

"_Everybody in the club turn around saying, 'Who's that?'"_

"_Who's that?"_ Echoed Cody.

"_Beautiful boy with them big _blue_ eyes tell me, 'Who's that?'"_

"_Who's that?"_

It was Cody's turn to sing and he wasn't afraid to keep moving his hips as he sang, _"I've got my eye on this boy, can't get him off my mind. He's one of a kind, the cherry to my pie. I just wanna get him close, wanna make him mine. Come hold my hand, and dance away the night."_

Cody turned to face Justin as he sang, _"Give me the green light, kiss my lips. Who's this boy watching my hips? I, I, I wanna know who you are. My name is _Cody_, and you could be my star."_

Again the blonde saw the familiar face but before he could tell Justin, the brown haired boy sang, _"Don't know who you are, but you look like a star. And everybody here be thinking, 'Who's that boy?' Wanna take you home, and get you all alone. And everybody here is thinking, 'Who's that boy?'"_

Another quick kiss Cody had received before Justin sang, _"Oh, he got me. No, I never see no one like him. _Dang, _he's everything. Girls, they want him. Guys, they wanna be. Who's that boy, who's that boy?"_

The crowd of people clapped and cheered as the song was over, but one certain person walked on stage with a microphone. Cody and Justin gave each other confused looks and gasped, _"Liam?"_

Liam walked over to Cody and said, "I want you back, Cody. I can't live without you. You're my world and I need you. I love you and I never realized that until you were away from me. Please, come back to me. What was so wrong with going out with me in the first place?"

Music started to play and Cody walked over to him singing, _"In real life I'm waking up alone, it's one more night you didn't make it home. And one more time you won't pick up the phone. In real life you never bring me flowers. When you're here, it's only for an hour. I'm getting used to being on my own."_

Liam took a step back but Cody took a step forward and sang, _"Because in real life you're not what I thought. This isn't what I want. Guess things aren't always as they seem."_

Just as Liam was about to say something, Cody walked over to Justin smiling and singing, _"But in my dreams I'm waking up to roses, champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always gonna be, gonna be this way."_

Justin smiled back as Cody continued to sing, _"In my dreams you're standing right beside me. Two hearts finally colliding. Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life. This is real life! Real life, whoa-oh-oh-oh!"_

The blonde walked back over to Liam and sang, _"In real life it doesn't always work out. People fall in love and then they fall out. Hearts can break and never make a sound."_

He just stood there and took in everything his ex sang to him, _"Because in real life you're not what I thought. This isn't what I want. Guess things aren't always as they seem."_

Justin beamed as Cody grabbed his hand and sang, _"But in my dreams I'm waking up to roses, champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always gonna be, gonna be this way."_

Everyone but Liam was overfilled with joy as Cody sang, _"In my dreams you're standing right beside me. Two hearts finally colliding. Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life."_

Cody glanced over at Liam and then back at his boyfriend as he sang, _"Just when I thought this was all real life could be, yeah, somebody came along and made my dream reality."_

There was a short hiatus before Cody belted out with stunning vocals, _"And now in real life I'm waking up to roses, champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always gonna be, gonna be this way."_

Both love and heartbreak were in the air as the Australian sang with eyes fixed on Justin, _"In my dreams he's standing right beside me. Two hearts finally colliding. When I wake up I realize, realize this is real life."_

"You're a liar, Cody."

"Oh my God, Liam… how about I sing you a different song?"

"Sounds good to me, babe."

"Don't call me that. And this time, I hope the song gets into your thick skull."

Liam lifted an eyebrow as Cody sat on top of the piano. Justin began to play it and the blonde started to sing, _"Now that I'm thinking sober, don't you try to get no closer. I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive. Looking in the rearview mirror, everything is so much clearer. Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye."_

The Australian let out a deep breath before singing, _"The lights flashing, giving me all the danger signs. Someone to save, to save. But it don't work that way."_

He really hoped his ex got the message as he sang flawlessly,_ "Think you made your greatest mistake. I'm not gonna call this a break. Think you really blew it this time. Think you could walk on such a thin line. Won't 'be taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face. You know you made it, your greatest mistake. "_

"_Your greatest mistake, your greatest mistake, your greatest mistake."_

Unfortunately Liam didn't understand it still, so Cody sighed and continued, _"When the last straw is broken. When the last door is closing, I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around. I ain't got the time for looking back. Gonna let yourself slip through the cracks. And you just keep going down, down, down."_

Liam and Cody's eyes locked as the blonde haired boy sang, _"Imma stay undercover, lay low. Need some time. No one to save, to save. This sick cycle's overplayed."_

This time it all hit Liam, but Cody wanted to make sure so he sang again, _"Think you made your greatest mistake. I'm not gonna call this a break. Think you really blew it this time. Think you could walk on such a thin line. Won't 'be taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face. You know you made it, your greatest mistake."_

His ex looked at him with puppy dog eyes, but that wasn't going to work this time, _"Why you looking at me spitting the same old line? Trying to creep back, ain't no flipping my mind. Don't you get it by now? The story's over, over."_

He reached out to the blonde whispering, "Cody…" But the Australian just shook his head and sang, _"Still calling my name outside my house. I'm hitting the switch watch the lights go out, watch the lights go out."_

"_I hope you ache, ache, ache, oh, oh. I hope you ache, ache, ache, oh, oh. Yeah!"_

Liam was crushed, but Cody knew it he had to know as he sang, "_Think you made your greatest mistake. I'm not gonna call this a break. Think you really blew it this time. Think you could walk on such a thin line. Won't 'be taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall." _

"_I see it written on your face. You know you made it, your greatest mistake."_

Justin got up and helped his boyfriend get off the piano. Liam walked over with tears in his eyes, but Cody just shook his head again and said, "It's too late for sorry and it's too late to get me back. Like I said, you know you made it, your greatest mistake."

And those were the last words Cody said to Liam before Justin carried him away bridal style into the car after a long day of singing. Maybe, Cody thought, just maybe Liam could move on like he did… _maybe…_

_**The Next Morning….**_

When Justin woke up Cody was standing in front of him smiling with pancakes, a vase with a rose in it, and a glass of milk on a purple tray. Justin smiled at his boyfriend and asked, "What's all this for, baby?"

The blonde smiled and shrugged, "I just wanted to show you I love you." Justin kissed Cody's nose and said, "Thanks, babe. I love you too." The swimmer gave Justin the tray and tried to hide a yawn as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"How long have you been up?"

"What? Not too long… an hour maybe."

"Why don't you get more sleep? We don't have a concert today."

"That… sounds good…"

Once Justin had finished one of his three pancakes, Cody was asleep. Justin sighed and thought, _'Poor Cody… he exhausted himself just to make me breakfast. A day with just me and him, maybe I should make it up to him.'_

He swallowed down another pancake and deliberated, _'Maybe I'll take him out on a date or something. No… I got it! I'll sing him a song!'_

After he finished the last pancake and gulped down the milk, he cleaned the glass and tray off before climbing back into bed with Cody and gently pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Cody put his head on Justin's chest, causing JB to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist.

The Canadian turned on the TV and lowered the volume so Cody wouldn't wake up. He turned on the news to see a man sitting at a desk saying, "A reporter got an interview with Selena Gomez. The female pop singer says she's disgusted with the way she acted and wants to apologize to Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson about her latest actions to break them up."

He rolled his eyes and flipped to MTV to see the top music videos. The third one was Britney Spears' song "_Criminal"_, the second was Cody's song "_Not Just You_", and number one was his own song "_Mistletoe"_.

Justin chuckled at that and changed the channel to watch the sports. He watched with interest as he saw two basketball teams playing with the score 66-65 with only ten seconds on the clock with a timeout at the moment.

When both teams walked on the court, the ref blew the whistle and gave the ball to the losing team. The losing team's forward dribbled past almost the whole defense, but then he got double teamed, causing him to pass the ball off to another teammate.

The other forward shot the ball and… **SWISH!** **BEEP!** Justin cheered loudly, "YEAH!" Then he gulped and looked down at the small boy in his arms. Cody stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. The blonde tightened his eyelids and mumbled, _"Justin…"_

He looked down at Cody just in time to see his boyfriend open his eyes and whisper, "Justin?" JB kissed the swimmer's forehead and asked, "What's the matter, baby? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yeah, I had a dream you… you left me."

"Babe, I ain't leaving you _ever_. I love you too much to ever leave you."

"I love you too."

Justin smiled and kissed his Cody, but once they pulled away they wanted more. Justin was on top of Cody kissing him with his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist while Cody had his arms wrapped around JB's neck.

Cody smirked as he switched positions with Justin, causing the brown haired boy to laugh, "You're too cute sometimes." The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and said, "And you're too sweet sometimes."

"What do you want to do today, babe?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"There's a Karaoke Night in the hotel tonight. Wanna sing tonight?"

"That'd be great."

Justin smiled and then he started to laugh for no reason. Cody looked at him funny and asked, "What's so funny? Was it something I said?" JB stopped laughing but he kept smiling as he answered, "Nothing, I just love your accent. You sound so adorable when you talk."

The swimmer laughed, "That's what was so funny? You know, you're from Canada and you've got an accent too!" The other boy smiled and kissed Cody's cheek saying, "But it's nowhere near as adorable as yours."

"You're such a flirt, Justin."

_**Karaoke Night….**_

The hotel was packed at Karaoke Night, only people heard Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson were going to be there. No one wanted to sing, they just wanted Justin and Cody to sing since they were so good at their concerts.

Cody sitting on top of the speakers while Justin picked his song. Music started to play as Justin sang, _"I can't win, I can't reign. I will never win this game without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you, without you."_

A smile was plastered on Justin's face as he sang, _"I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by without you, without you. I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you at night, without you, without you. Oh, oh, oh! You, you, you! Without you! You, you! Without you!"_

Usher walked into the hotel just in time to hear Justin sing remarkably, _"Can't erase so I'll take blame. But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you. I can't quit now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you."_

He was impressed by Justin's singing ability, and he was just blown away as Justin sang, _"I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you. I can't look, I'm so blind. I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you. Oh, oh, oh! You, you, you! Without you! You, you! Without you!"_

"_I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you, without you. Without you…"_

Usher clapped with the rest of the audience as Justin finished the song. He smiled at the brown haired boy because he was so proud of him. This was Usher's song and he wanted Justin to sound amazing on it, and he did.

Now it was Cody's turn and as soon as the music started he hopped off the speaker with a smile as he sang, _"Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me, babe. Doctor, doctor, where you at? Give me something. I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving. You got that kind of medicine that keeps me coming."_

His hips began to move with the beat as he sang like a dream, _"My body needs a hero, come and save me. Something tells me you know how to save me. I've been feeling real low, oh, I need you to come and rescue me, oh!"_

Justin's jaw dropped as he watched Cody's hips moving as he sang with a passion, _"Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come one and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!"_

Usher just mouthed, "Dang…" as he saw Cody's hips moving up there as he repeated, "_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come one and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!"_

His hips slowed down due to the slight change in beat when he sang, _"Boy, you make it, make it right. My temperature is super high. If I scream, if I cry, it's only cause I feel alive."_

No one knew he could move like that as Cody sang, _"My body needs a hero, come and save me. Something tells me you know how to save me. I've been feeling real low, oh, I need you to come and rescue me, oh!"_

Cody barely noticed his hips moving as he continued to amaze people by singing, "_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come one and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!"_

Justin kept checking Cody out each second he sang, _"Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come one and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!"_

The Australian relaxed as he sang softly, _"You've got my life in the palm of your hands, palm of your hands. Come save me now, I know you can, I know you can…"_

There was a quick pause before Cody started rapping, _"D-d-d-d-don't let me die young. I just want you to father my young. I just you to be my doctor. We can get it cracking and chiropractor. I know you can save me and make me feel alive!"_

Not one person knew that Cody could rap that good. But by now everyone was on their feet dancing as Cody sang, _"Make me come alive, come on and turn me on. Touch me, save my life, come one and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!"_

Once he was done he smiled and looked over at Justin, who was still checking him out. Cody hopped over to his boyfriend and asked with a playful smile, "You like what you see?" Justin snapped out of his trance and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I _love_ what I see, and a lot of other people did too."

"I can't help it. I don't know what it is with me, whenever I hear music my hips just start moving."

Before either of them could say anything Usher walked up on stage and pulled them off gently so he could talk to them. He smiled and said, "Dang, Cody! I never knew you could move like that!"

Cody smiled and laughed, "Neither did I." The king of R&B looked at Justin and said, "And you, dang! I was blown away by both of your singing. That's why you two are performing on the Grammy Awards tomorrow night."

"WE'RE WHAT?"

**Yay! Cody and Justin are performing on the Grammy Awards (in my fic)! :) Woot woot! I hope everyone liked this one and I'm sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner, I kept removing and putting up new things in this chapter. And I had to edit Cody's dad's name. Haha**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE! **__** :)**_

**Chica****: **_**First off, thank you for telling me Cody's dad was Brad and not Tom. :) I'm not trying to insult Cody or Justin, I just think these to look cute together and I thank you for not criticizing me. :)**__**Thank you for all your wonderful compliments, believe me when I say they mean a lot to me. :) And maybe when I'm done with this fic, I'll write one where Cody's straight and Justin's his best friend. Thank you very much for reviewing! :)**_

_Songs listed in order of appearance: "__Who's That Boy__" by __Demi Lovato featuring Dev__, "__In Real Life__" by __Demi Lovato__, "__Mistake__" by __Demi Lovato__, "__Without You__" by __David Guetta featuring Usher__, & "__Turn Me On__" by __David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj__._

_**Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for everything! :)**_


	7. Christmas With My Love

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Seven: Christmas With My Love

_**Where I left You All Hanging….**_

"WE'RE WHAT?"

Usher repeated, "You two are preforming on the Grammies tomorrow night at eight." Cody's jaw dropped as Justin asked, "When did you hear this?" His mentor answered, "I just got the message myself, JB, just a few minutes ago."

The brown haired boy asked again, "Wh-what do we sing?" Usher shrugged and said before walking away, "Surprise the audience." Justin just looked at Cody with a puzzled facial expression, who was bewildered himself. What were they going to do?

_**The Next Morning….**_

Cody was pacing around the balcony thinking of something for them to sing when Justin woke up. He got out of bed and went over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He asked softly, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know what we're going sing tonight. I… I…"

"How much sleep did you get?"

"A couple hours. Five or four, maybe less…"

"Why don't you go to sleep then?"

He shook his head and said, "I can't, I have to…" he yawned and then tried to finish, "I have to learn a song… and then…" He yawned again and rested his head against Justin's chest and closed his eyes saying, "Maybe I could use a few more hours of sleep…"

Justin smirked as he knew he had won that little argument. He laid his now asleep boyfriend on the bed and laid down beside him, hoping he could get a few extra hours of sleep as well. But it was a fail because once he woke up, he couldn't fall back asleep.

He rubbed his face thinking, _'What the heck am I going to do? I do everything with Cody… I don't know what to do since he's asleep.'_ Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a pen and paper on the table across from the bed.

The Canadian walked over to it and noticed it was Cody's lyrics to the song he was thinking about singing tonight. He read over all the lyrics and smiled, it was probably written about Justin when they weren't together.

Justin put the paper down and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned the water on so he could take a shower. Meanwhile, Cody was tossing and turning in his sleep as he had another nightmare.

_In Cody's Dream_

"_Hey, babe! I miss you so much!" cried a familiar voice Cody never thought he'd hear again. He walked into the same gray streets he walked through in his last dream. He gulped as the voice said, "It's me, cute stuff! Your true boyfriend, not that backstabbing Justin Bieber…"_

_Cody snapped, "Shut up, Liam! Justin's not a backstabber!" Liam was nowhere to be found, but you could hear his voice as he taunted, "Oh come on, Cody! Didn't you hear the rumors? The little 'baby Bieber'? Justin and Selena's baby! You know darn well about all the rumors!"_

"_Shut up, Liam!"_

"_You know they're true. He and Selena had a baby. Not you and Justin."_

"_Liam!"_

"_What?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Cody tried to find his ex-boyfriend, but each time he got close to him Liam would disappear into a cloud of mist. Liam's voice ran through his head as he jeered, "You were made for me. Justin was made for Selena. They had a baby. You and Justin didn't."_

_The Australian shouted back, "Liam, get out of my head! Those rumors are fake and you know it! They're as fake as you are!" Liam faked being sad and he sniffed, "Oh Cody… that really hurts… why would you be so mean?"_

_He rolled his eyes and walked into the dull, colorless hotel. He ran up to his and Justin's room and opened it to find Selena and Justin smiling at an adorable newborn baby with Cody's eyes and Justin's hair…_

_End of Cody's Dream_

**AH! **Cody jolted up in bed screaming at the top of his lungs. He started panting in bed, there were tears in his eyes but no tears fell surprisingly. He heard the water from the shower get turned off immediately and soon enough Justin came running out in just shorts on. His hair was still a little wet, but that didn't matter to him now.

Justin instantly held Cody in his arms and asked gently, "What's wrong, beautiful? Why are you so upset?" The blonde gulped before explaining his nightmare, "I… I had a dream where Liam kept saying that you and Selena had that baby and not me and you… I went back to our room and… and I saw you and Selena and… and that baby…"

The Canadian kissed Cody's head repeatedly and said in between kisses, "Nothing's… going… on… between… me… and… Selena… I… love… you… and… only… you…" Cody snuggled up against Justin's chest and whispered, "I love you."

The blonde squirmed out of Justin's arms and asked happily, "What do you want me to get you for Christmas, Justin? It's tomorrow!" Justin kissed Cody's forehead and whispered, "You don't need to get me anything, beautiful."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause you don't have to. Cause I already know you love me."

"But I already know you love me."

"True, but I don't want you to get me anything, baby."

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "I'm still getting you something." Justin smiled and chuckled, "You are so cute when you argue." The Australian laughed and playfully hit Justin's arm. Somehow, JB managed to keep Cody's mind off every trouble he had at the moment.

_**That Night On The Grammies….**_

A spotlight was shining brightly down at Cody as he sat at a piano with Justin standing right beside him holding a microphone. The blonde started to play a familiar song, causing all of the fans to scream with joy.

The Biebs smiled as he sang, _"It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

He looked directly at his piano playing boyfriend as he sang, "_I don't want to miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

"_With you, shawty with you."_

"_With you, shawty with you."_ Echoed Cody.

"_With you, under the mistletoe."_

Justin blew a quick kiss to Cody before singing, _"Everyone's gathering around the fire, chestnuts roasting like a hot July. I should be chilling with my folks, I know, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

Cody smiled at his boyfriend as the brown haired boy sang, _"Word on the street Santa's coming tonight, reindeer's flying in the sky so high. I should be making a list, I know, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

"_With you, shawty with you."_

"_With you, shawty with you."_ Echoed Cody again.

"_With you, under the mistletoe."_

The browned haired teen sang, "_With you, shawty with you. With you, shawty with you. With you, under the mistletoe."_ JB looked at Cody and sang, _"Hey, love. The wise men followed a star, the way I followed my heart. And it led me to a miracle."_

The blonde smiled as Justin sang, _"Hey, love. Don't you buy me nothing. I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips. That's a merry, merry Christmas."_

He quickly kissed Cody's cheek before singing, _"It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

Fans were now swaying with the music as the Canadian sang, _"I don't want to miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow, but imma be under the mistletoe."_

"_With you, shawty with you."_

"_With you, shawty with you." _Parroted Cody.

"_With you, under the mistletoe."_

Justin's eyes were focused on his boyfriend as he sang perfectly, _"With you, shawty with you. With you, shawty with you. With you, under the mistletoe. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me, baby, that you love me so."_

"_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me, baby, that you love me so."_

As Cody played the last note on the piano, he looked up and saw Justin staring lovingly at him. He smiled and said into his microphone, "I love you, Justin. Do you remember the first time I saw you trying to flirt with Selena? We didn't know each other well then."

"Yeah, why, baby?"

"I wrote you a song about that. A song about how much I loved you and wanted to be with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, here it goes."

He started to play the piano once again, but this time he looked at Justin and sang, _"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile. She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by."_

Drums in the back started to play as Cody sang with his eyes still focused on Justin, _"And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her. But you are everything to me."_

Justin smiled as he saw Cody's eyes light up as he sang, _"And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable. Instead I'm just invisible."_

He still didn't break eye contact with Justin as he sang, _"There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through. But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do."_

Cody smiled a bit as he sang to his boyfriend, _"And all I think about is how to make you think of me. And everything that we could be."_

For a split second he looked at the piano to make sure his hands were in the right spots as he sang the chorus, _"And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable. Instead I'm just invisible."_

Justin's heart was beating wildly as he noticed how beautiful Cody looked and how amazing his voice sounded as he sang, _"Like shadows in a faded light. Oh, we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize…"_

There was a short hiatus before Cody sang, _"And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. Baby, let me love you, let me want you. You just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable. Instead I'm just invisible."_

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile."_

The fans jumped and cheered, but they weren't exactly done yet… Cody got up and hopped to the center of the stage while Justin followed him. The piano was rolled away and back up dancers ran up on stage behind the two.

Music started to play as Justin got on his knees in front of Cody and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Cody looked down at Justin and said into the microphone, _"I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore… Alejandro."_

Fans started screaming as they had realized Cody and Justin would be singing one of Lady Gaga's songs! Justin got right back up and started dancing with Cody and the backup dancers. Cody did what he could, even with a broken leg.

Cody hopped forward as the others danced behind him. He would occasionally dance with the others as he sang, _"She's got both hands in her pockets. And she won't look at you, won't look at you. She hides true love, es un bolsillo. She's got a halo around her finger, around you."_

As a part of the dance the backup dancers and Justin swarmed Cody and moved their hands all over his body as he sang, _"You know that I love you, boy, hot like Mexico rejoice. At this point I gotta choose nothing to lose…"_

There was another pause before everyone took their hands off Cody as the two boys started to sing the chorus, _"Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto…"_

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro."_ Sang Justin.

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro." _Sang Cody.

Out of nowhere Cody was grabbed and lifted into the air by the backup dancers and carried to another part of the stage. As he was being carried he sang, _"Stop, please, just let me go, Alejandro. Just let me go."_

Justin walked over to them singing, _"She's not broken, she's just a baby. But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad. And all those flames that burned before him. Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad."_

The two boys continued their dance as Justin sang, _"You know that I love you, boy, hot like Mexico rejoice. At this point I gotta choose nothing to lose…"_

They repeated their dance for the chorus as they sang, _"Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto…"_

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro."_ Sang Justin.

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro."_ Cody sang.

Everything seemed so relaxed as Cody and Justin sang together, _"Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro. Don't call my name, don't call my name, my Fernando. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando."_

The music started to get its more up-tempo beat as they sang amazingly, _"Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto…"_

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro."_ Sang Justin.

"_Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro."_ Cody sang.

Cody kept singing the 'Ale-Ale-jandro' part in the background as Justin sang, _"Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto…"_

"_Alejandro…"_

Fans were jumping up and down screaming at that awesome performance from the two of them. But just as soon as they thought it was over, Justin picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the piano that was being pulled back onto the stage.

Justin sat Cody on the piano to play as he sat next to the blonde. Cody began to play it as Justin sang, _"This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more right, babe. Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face."_

Cody smiled as his brown haired boyfriend sang, _"And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you. And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name."_

Justin wrapped his arm around the Australian's waist as he sang beautifully, _"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. I'm no one special, just another wide eyed _boy_, who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall…"_

"_Superstar."_

The Biebs kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before singing, _"Good morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you. When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town." _

Again Cody smiled as Justin sang the part of the song that led to the chorus, _"And I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you. And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name."_

The brown haired boy smiled at his lover and watched as Cody sang twice as good, _"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. I'm no one special, just another wide eyed _boy_, who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall…"_

"_Superstar."_

A guitar started playing louder as Cody sang, _"You've played in bars, you play guitar. I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are. And you'll never see you sing me to sleep every night from the radio."_

The guitar slowly died down as the swimmer sang the chorus softly, "_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'. I'm no one special, just another wide eyed _boy_, who's desperately in love with you. Give me a photograph to hang on my wall…"_

"_Superstar. Sweet, sweet superstar. Superstar."_

The two boys just looked into each other's eyes as the fans stood up clapping and cheering at their amazing performance. Justin smiled at Cody and said, "I can't take my eyes off of you, I love you." The blonde smiled back and replied, "I love you too."

And that's when the fans went crazy with joy because Justin and Cody kissed. Cameras flashed but they could've cared less. All that matter to them at the moment were each other. As they departed they both whispered, "I love you."

_**The Next Morning….**_

Justin's eyes fluttered opened to see Cody walking into the bathroom, he got up and stood right under the doorway looking at his boyfriend. The blonde turned to him and pointed at the ceiling. _Mistletoe._ Cody whispered, "Merry Christmas, Justin."

Cody walked forward, causing Justin to ask, "Where's your cast on your leg?" Cody smiled and answered, "I went to the hospital earlier this morning and got a brace instead since it doesn't hurt to walk anymore… will you kiss me already?"

The Canadian smiled and pulled his prized possession in for a kiss. When they pulled away Cody was smiling at Justin. The next thing Justin knew Cody had twirled him around and onto the bed where a small purple wrapped box was sitting with Justin's name written on it in Cody's handwriting.

Cody was then gently pulled onto the bed where Justin reached under the bed and drew a small blue and green colored box with Cody's name on it in JB's handwriting. The both looked at each other and laughed.

At the same time they both opened their presents to discover that they both got each other pretty much the same thing. Justin got a dog tag necklace that said _I love Australians_ while Cody's said _I love Canadians_. They both put on their necklaces and kissed each other passionately. When they pulled away they each said something different.

"_I love you."_ Said Justin.

"_143._" Cody smiled.

Justin laughed, "You are too cute, you know that?" Cody shrugged and said, "It's the truth you know." The Biebs just pulled Cody in for a hug and said, "I know, baby, I love you too. And one more thing." Cody asked, "What?"

"_Merry Christmas._"

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D I hope you all enjoyed that and I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been caught up with sports and school. :( But I love all of my amazing reviewers and I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE AN EVEN MERRIER CHRISTMAS!**_ :)

**Chica****: **_**Thank you so much for the compliments! :) And you're welcome! :D Do you have an account or no? Cause if you do I could just message you any questions. :) I might have some questions later on for you, if that's okay. I hope you have a Merry, Merry Christmas! And I thank you for everything. :)**_

**Anonymous****: **_**I wouldn't really have a problem if you wanted to be the girl in the fic, but just know I might twist things around in the story cause that's just what I do. ;) If you could leave your name that would be great! :) And thank you very much! :) I hope that you too have a Merry, Merry Christmas! :D**_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Mistletoe__" by __Justin Bieber__, "__Invisible__" by __Taylor Swift__, "__Alejandro__" by __Lady Gaga__, & "__SuperStar__" by __Taylor Swift__._

_**Some rated M stuff might go on next chapter… just letting you all know… would you all be okay with that? I won't give details but you'll know they did it. Would that be okay cause I need to twist things up?**_

_Merry Christmas everyone__! :)_


	8. Speechless

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Eight: Speechless

When Justin woke up that morning Cody was in his arms asleep. He smiled and kissed his Sleeping Beauty. Suddenly Cody's eyes opened and he looked at Justin and said, "Good morning." Justin smiled and replied, "Morning, beautiful."

Cody yawned and asked, "We've got a concert soon, right?" Justin kissed his boyfriend's forehead and answered, "Yeah, we should get ready."

Justin got out of bed and smiled as Cody threw the covers back over his head. JB laughed, "Don't make me have to drag you out of bed, Cody." The blonde chuckled from under the covers, "Like you could."

"Is that a challenge, baby?"

"Maybe…"

"One… Two… Three!"

"What?" 

Justin threw the covers off of Cody and got on top of him and started to kiss his boyfriend. Cody wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy's neck as Justin's arms wrapped around Cody's waist. But it didn't take long for Justin's hands to be on Cody's butt.

But Cody didn't really care, as long as he was with Justin he was okay. Justin pulled away for a second to breathe and say, "I love you, beautiful." Cody whispered back, "I love you too."

_**At The Concert….**_

All the fans cheered with joy as they saw Cody walking on stage with Justin trailing close behind him. Music started blaring through the speakers and Justin and Cody started to dance with the beat of the music.

Suddenly Cody started to sing amazingly as he continued to dance,_ "Your love is nothing I can't fight, can't fight, can't fight. Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine, my shine, my shine."_

Justin smirked as the Australian sang, _"I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in. Cause it's a hard life with love in the world. And I'm a hard _boy_, loving me's like chewing on pearls."_

JB's hands were on Cody's hips as his blonde haired boyfriend sang, _"You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough."_

Cody and the Biebs moved apart so they could dance as Cody sang, _"Won't go without my fix tonight, tonight. It's a little too rough. Prom girl wipes her tears with silver lines, and she can't get enough."_

The two boys sang together as they danced, _"I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in. Cause it's a hard life with love in the world. And I'm a hard _boy_, loving me's like straightening curls."_

The swimmer rolled his eyes as Justin lifted his eyebrows when Cody sang, _"You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough."_

Out of nowhere a robotic female voice sang as the two boys danced, _"Shiny and I know it, don't know why you want to blow it. Need a man who likes it rough, likes it rough, likes it rough."_

The boys repeated what the girl said but they sang it even better, _"I'm shiny and I know it, don't know why you want to blow it. Need a man who likes it rough, likes it rough, likes it rough. I'm shiny and I know it, don't know why you want to blow it. Need a man who likes it rough, likes it rough, likes it rough."_

Justin and Cody parroted the part one last time, _"I'm shiny and I know it, don't know why you want to blow it. Need a man who likes it rough, likes it rough, likes it rough."_

The brown haired boy's hands explored Cody's body as his hips moved while he was singing, _"You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough."_

Fans everywhere were fainting left and right at the sight before them and who in love they were. Then Cody sang the last part of the chorus perfectly, _"You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. You got me wondering why I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough."_

When the song was over Cody said into his microphone, "So, how many of you out there like boys, huh?" Pretty much everyone there was screaming 'yes'. Cody smiled and pointed at Justin saying, "Well I love this boy!"

Justin wasn't prepared for more music coming on, he had no clue there was going to be another song on… but Cody did. The blonde gave Justin a smile that just couldn't help but whisper "Someone's a seductive little boy, huh?" All Cody did was laugh and said, "I just love you."

The music got louder and Cody started to sing happily, _"I like you a lot, lot. All we want is hot, hot…"_ Justin really didn't know where Cody was going with this song, but he liked it.

Fans screamed with joy as Cody sang with a smile on his face, _"Boys, boys, boys! We like boys in cars. Boys, boys, boys! Buy us drinks in bars. Boys, boys, boys! With hairspray and denim, and boys, boys, boys… we love them!"_

It was short, but only because he was singing the chorus of a song. Justin and the fans didn't really care though, all they cared about was how amazing he sang and how happy he was singing that to his boyfriend.

Music started to play that _Cody_ wasn't prepared for. Justin said into his microphone with his eyes fixed on Cody, "Oh yeah, baby? Well…"

There was a paused before he started singing beautifully, _"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papa-paparazzi."_

Cody smiled at his boyfriend, who was smiling right back at him. They walked over to each other and instantly kissed. Cody's arms were wrapped around Justin's neck, while the brown haired boy had one hand on the blonde's butt and the other was on Cody's hip.

Justin pulled away and smirked, "Shouldn't we take this somewhere private?" Cody laughed and whispered, "Just remember, I like it rough. So don't take it easy on me."

_**At The Hotel….**_

They barely got the door open because they were too focused on kissing each other. When they closed the door and locked it, Justin gently pushed Cody against the wall and began kissing him with passion.

Cody asked quickly, "Are our parents in the hotel?" Justin kissed him again and replied, "Nope…" Before the blonde could say anything else Justin started kissing up and down Cody's neck, making the swimmer moan.

Justin smirked and twirled Cody over to the bed and continued to kiss his boyfriend. Justin bit Cody's lip, trying to gain entrance. The Australian opened his mouth shyly and let Justin take control of the kiss.

The Canadian took off his jacket and whispered, "You like it rough, I'm gonna give it to you rough…"

…_**.**_

After they both had their shorts back on they snuggled up next to each other. Justin kissed Cody's lips softly and said, "I love you so much, baby." Cody put his head on JB's chest and replied, "I love you too, Justin."

"Nothing bad going to happen, right, Justin?"

"What could happen, baby? Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"What about our parents? If they found out that we-"

"Everything will be okay, Cody. Just get some sleep now, baby."

But just as Cody closed his eyes there was a knock at the door. Cody and Justin shot up and quickly put on their shirts as they rushed to the door, hoping it wasn't their parents. But it was… their mothers' were glaring at them and all they could do is frown back.

Patty was glaring as she asked, "We heard Cody moaning, what were you two doing in there?" Cody blushed in embarrassment, he didn't think he was _that_ loud. Justin lied, "I was giving him a massage, mom."

His mother laughed, "Justin, you're lying. Now what _really_ happened in there?" Cody blurted without thinking, "Justin gave me a hickey!" The blonde covered his mouth after he realized what he just said. Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his head at what his boyfriend had said.

Angie looked at Cody's neck to find a mark from a hickey on him. Patty rolled her eyes and said, "You both thought we were gone, but we came back just in time to hear Cody moaning. I hoped one of you two would be honest with us… well, Cody you kind of were… but, I hoped one of you would just tell us that Justin made love to Cody."

They both gasped but Patty continued with anger in her voice, "Justin, he is fourteen years old. He is too young for that! You know better… but seeing as how he is a beautiful boy-er, never mind." Cody blushed at what Patty said about him.

Angie went on for Patty, "What we're trying to get at is that Cody's too young for that. He probably didn't even know what to do or what was even going on."

The Australian boy glared at his mother while Justin said to her, "Actually, for his first time he wasn't bad. This was my first time too and he was just amazing." Angie gasped and looked at her son who was at a loss for words.

"Justin…"

"Mom? Are you mad?"

"I don't know… but what I do know is that Cody's too young for that."

"What?"

Cody was getting pretty sick of everyone saying he was too young for that. He said crossly, "I may be fourteen, but that doesn't mean I'm too young to make the decision I did. And to be honest with you, today has been the best day of my life and that was one of the best decisions I ever made."

Both the parents gasped, "Cody…" He sighed and said, "Sorry, but it's the truth. You wanted to truth and I told you it. I'm not so sure about Justin, but that was the best moment of my life." Justin wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and said, "It was the best moment of my life too, beautiful."

Angie and Patty said in defeat, "Fine… as long as you two are happy… just don't be too loud." Cody blushed and said, "Sorry about that. I'll try to be quieter." Justin kissed the blonde's kiss and said, "Nah, I loved hearing you moan."

Patty rolled her eyes and said, "Keep it to yourselves, lovebirds. But we're taking you two to the doctors in a few weeks." Justin questioned, "Just because I made love to Cody?"

"No, because we scheduled one a month or two ago."

"Oh… okay. We're just gonna go back in our room now…"

"Fine, but don't be too loud!"

"Mom!"

_**A Few Weeks Later….**_

Things weren't looking too Cody since Justin made love to him… he was throwing up sometimes, but never on stage when he and Justin had to perform. They just had him sitting on the piano or playing it, they didn't want him dancing.

At times he'd have mood swings, but he never yelled at Justin once. He'd be overly happy and then the next second he'd be crying. And then he was having strange food cravings that always involved ketchup.

At the moment Cody was in the doctor's office since he was getting checked up now. The doctor was checking his heart beat when his stethoscope fell near Cody's stomach. He was going to pull it away when he suddenly heard something sounding like a heart beating.

Cody was confused when the doctor put the stethoscope against his stomach and told Cody to breathe again. He did as he was told but didn't understand what was going on. He removed his medical tool from Cody's stomach and said, "I need to get your mother."

As the doctor left the room all Cody could do was gulp and wonder what was wrong with him. The doctor walked into the waiting room and said, "Angie Simpson… there's something about Cody… that I need to tell you about… come with me, please."

Angie walked with the doctor, leaving an extremely worried Justin with Patty. Cody's mother walked into his son's room and asked as the doctor closed the door behind her, "Doctor, what is wrong with my son?"

He bit his lip and said, "Well…" **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!** The doctor opened the door to find Justin standing there asking, "Please let me stay with my boyfriend. Please."

"You're his boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Then you can stay."

"Okay, thanks."

Justin walked over to Cody and grabbed his hand. The doctor tried again, "Well, Cody is… _pregnant._" **WHAT!** Cody asked frantically, "How can I be pregnant? I'm a guy!" The doctor answered, "Men can get pregnant, another man had a baby before."

JB asked, "Is it hurting Cody? Can we get it out of him?" _It?_ Cody looked at his boyfriend with a sad look, why would Justin call the baby an it? Why would he want the baby out? Why was Justin acting like that?

The doctor shook his head and said, "The baby won't hurt him. But I advise him not to dance like he usually does, make sure nothing bad happens. If something bad does happen, the baby could die. It's in an early stage, anything bad that happens to Cody could kill the baby. Like a physical beating could kill the baby."

Cody dropped Justin's hand and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Justin said, "There has to be something we can do to get it out of Cody. He's only fourteen! He can't be having a baby at that age! Is there any way we can get that thing out of him?"

The blonde whimpered, _"Thing?_" Everyone looked at Cody who was now in tears. Justin tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but failed. He asked, "What's the matter, baby?"

He sniffled and then explained, "What's wrong is how you don't want this baby that's now inside me! The baby's not going to kill me, Justin!" His brown haired boyfriend snapped, "I do want it but what you need to understand is that you might die if you have this baby!"

A silence passed before Cody walk right out of the room whispering, "I just want to go home now…"

_**That Night….**_

Cody was on the balcony wiping tears away when Justin walked over to him. He said softly, "I'm sorry, baby… it's just that I don't want to lose you because of that… _thing_." Cody shook his head and stated, "This baby is not a thing, Justin."

He walked right by the older boy and sat on the bed and asked, "Why do you hate this baby so much?" Justin gasped as he walked over to his lover, "I don't hate it, I hate what it's going to do to you if you go through with this."

"What it's going to do to me? You mean _us_? We're going to be parents!"

"Us or me? Cause what if you don't make it, Cody?"

"I'll make it."

"Cody… you might not. That thing is going to kill you like it killed Bella Swan in Twilight!"

Tears fell down Cody's cheeks as he whimpered, "I can't believe you'd say that… why would you say something like that? I love this baby and I love you… but how can we be a family if you hate the baby. I'm going to bed, Justin…"

"_Cody…"_

_**At The Concert The Next Day….**_

Justin was playing the piano while Cody was sitting beside him. Cody shook his head as he sang_, "I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone. You threw your hands up. Baby, you gave up, you gave up."_

They both sighed as the blonde continued, _"I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. In your tight jeans with your _short_ hair and your cigarette stained lies. Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke?"_

Justin glanced at Cody as he lover sang the chorus with all his heart, _"I'll never talk again, oh, boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. I'll never love again, oh, boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless."_

Fans were quietly talk amongst each other trying to figure out what was wrong while Cody sang, _"I can't believe how you slurred at me with your half wired broken jaw. You popped my heart seams on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams."_

The fans thought that maybe they'd tell what happened between them… maybe. But for now they just listened as Cody continued to amaze them_, "I can't believe how you looked at me with your Johnny Walker eyes. He's gonna get you and after he's through, there's gonna be no love left to rye."_

Both boys looked at each other as the Australian sang, _"And I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so, baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends."_

They looked away from each other as the blonde resang the chorus, "_I'll never talk again, oh, boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. I'll never love again, oh, _boyfriend_ you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless."_

Again they looked at each other as Cody sang with glassy eyes, _"And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we've been through, would you give it all up? Could you give it all up if I promise, boy, to you?"_

Tears fell down again as Cody sang his little heart out, _"That I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again. I'll never write a song, won't even sing along. I'll never love again! So speechless! You've left me speechless, so speechless!"_

The blonde wiped his tears away as he sang, _"Will you ever talk again? Oh, boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless, so speechless. Some men may follow me, but you choose 'death and company'…"_

"_Why you so speechless? Oh, oh."_

Fans were in tears but they were jumping up and down cheering for the two of them. Justin smiled and held the microphone towards his mouth so the fans could hear what he had to say to his boyfriend. Cody's eyes lit up when he heard Justin say some pretty amazing words:

"_Cody, I love you and our baby."_

**Intense twists went on during this chapter! :O I hope everyone's okay with that cause more twists are coming for future chapters! ;) Please don't get mad at me. :( But I hope every one of you has a Merry Christmas! Or Hanukah! :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL BE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**_ :)

_Songs in order of appearance: "__I Like It Rough__" by __Lady Gaga__, "__Boys, Boys, Boys__" by __Lady Gaga__, "__Paparazzi__" by __Lady Gaga__, & "__Speechless__" by __Lady Gaga__. __**Sorry for so much Lady Gaga!**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone!**__** :)**_


	9. Trouble

_My Favorite Boy_

**Summary: A lot can happen when famous singers Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber meet. But what happens when they fall for each other? Will the fans approve? Drama is everywhere as they battle to love each other. Justin/Cody**

_My Favorite Boy_

Chapter Nine: Trouble

"_Cody, I love you and our baby."_

The fans instantly gasped at what Justin had just said. Who was carrying the baby? Was it Cody? _Yes._ Justin stated, "Cody's going to have a baby in a few months I think. All we know now is that Cody's pregnant."

Everyone in the crowd was screaming, "What's the baby going to look like?" Cody smiled and said into his microphone, "I don't know, but I hope the baby has Justin's brown eyes." JB smiled and said, "And I hope the rest of the baby looks like you."

Cody wrapped his arms around Justin's neck for a hug and whispered, "I love you." Justin returned the hug and said, "I love you too, beautiful."

"And the baby too?"

"Yes."

_**Two Weeks Later….**_

Justin and Cody were going to the doctor's to see how the baby was doing. They were both kind of worried because Cody's stomach hadn't really grown at all. Maybe it was because he wasn't eating enough or maybe something was wrong.

Cody laid down on the bed with his boyfriend right beside him holding his hand. The doctor smiled as he walked into the room, he was different from the first doctor they had. He smiled again as he asked, "How are you today, Cody?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Now, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Umm, pretty good. No pain."

"Alright then, I'm going to see how the baby's doing inside you."

He turned on the machine next to him, a black screen lit up as he grabbed the medical equipment used for looking into Cody's stomach. It was attached to a little chord that was connected to the machine so you could see the baby on the screen.

The doctor lifted Cody's shirt up a little so he could put a warm liquid on his stomach, it was used to help the little tool see the baby. He put the tool on the liquid and moved it around and said, "If you look on the screen you should see the baby."

But there was nothing on the screen… Cody gulped, "Nothing's up there…" The doctor removed the tool and said, "Excuse me for a moment…"

As soon as the doctor left Cody looked up at Justin and asked, "What's going on?" JB shook his head saying, "I don't know, baby… But I'm sure everything will be alright."

Just as Cody was going to reply, a different doctor walked in. He seemed a little more quiet than the doctor before him. He looked at Cody and whispered, "My God… he's beautiful…" Cody and Justin looked at each other, both of them were kind of creeped out by the new doctor.

The doctor put more liquid on the blonde's stomach and moved the tool around on the liquid. He continued to move it along the liquid while looking up at the screen, trying to find any trace of the baby. But there was nothing.

He removed the tool and looked at the two of them. He explained softly, "I'm sorry but… the baby is gone. We don't know why or how this happens, but unfortunately it happened to you two. Something must've happened and it… died. I'm so very sorry. You can try again in a few months."

And with that the doctor left, leaving Cody in tears. The Australian dropped Justin's hand and pulled his knees up to his chest. He whimpered, "This is all my fault. I lost the baby."

Justin wrapped his arms around Cody and said, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. These things happen, Cody. Everything will be okay. We can try again in a few months, remember? We can try again."

"And have a different baby?"

"Yes, do you want that?"

"I want the baby I lost…"

"Cody…"

Cody's shoulders started to shake as he whimpered, "I'll always wonder who he or she would've become. The baby would've been beautiful… with your warm brown eyes… the baby would've been beautiful… but it's all my fault…"

The brown haired boy kissed his boyfriend's head and whispered, "Shh, it'll be okay. I love you, I love you so much. Everything will get better. I promise. Please don't cry anymore, Cody. I can't stand to see you cry. Shh, I love you so much… I love you. I love you…"

"_I love you."_

_**The Next Day At The Concert….**_

Justin was playing the drums today while Cody was playing the piano. Cody sighed before he sang, _"Na, na… na, na, na, na, na… I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad. I hope you can hear me… I remember it clearly."_

By now the fans had realized that something was seriously wrong. They slowly started to find out what went wrong as Cody sang, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh… na, na… na, na, na, na, na."_

_Cody lost the baby._ Tears were in the fans' eyes as their favorite Australian sang with sadness in his voice, _"I didn't get around to kiss you… goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. Oh, I hope you can hear me… cause I remember it clearly."_

Justin's heart was slowly breaking as his boyfriend sang, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh, I've had my wake up. Won't you wake up? I keep asking why. And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it. It happened you passed by."_

Now there were tears falling down Cody's cheeks as he sang, _"Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere you're not coming back."_

Fans were crying as the blonde resang the chorus, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. No… the day you slipped away, was the day that I found it won't be the same. Oh… na, na… na, na, na, na, na…"_

"_I miss you."_

Tears were on the keys of the piano, but Cody didn't care. He started playing another song as he sang, _"I see your face in my mind as I drive away. Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. People are people and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time."_

There was a short intermission before he continued to sing, _"Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie. It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see. Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down. Now I don't know what to be without you around."_

Justin join in with his boyfriend as he sang, _"And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand."_

Cody's new song was talking about both the baby and Justin. Right now he was singing about the baby, _"And I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe. Without you, but I have to."_

Though Justin was playing the drums he still managed to sing, _"Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out. Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out."_

The two boys sang together again, _"And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand."_

Now it was Justin singing about the baby as he resang the chorus, _"And I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe. Without you, but I have to."_

It was a sad part in the song and they were both singing it together flawlessly, _"It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me. It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me."_

"_And we know it's never simple, never easy."_ Justin sang quietly.

"_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. Oh…"_ Cody sang melodiously.

Both of them sang with all their hearts as the belted out the chorus, _"I can't breathe without you, but I have to breathe. Without you, but I have to breathe. Without you, but I have to."_

Now it was just Cody singing as the all the music but the piano died down. The blonde sang with tears streaming down his face again, _"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"_

"_Sorry…"_

When the heartbroken Australian wiped his tears away, Justin was right by his side holding him. Suddenly Usher ran on the stage with a worried look on his face. The king of R&B gulped before he stated, "Cody, your little brother's in the hospital."

"_Tom."_

_**At The Hotel….**_

Angie was helping Cody pack up to go back to Australia for a few days, only to make sure Tom was going to be okay. Justin wanted so badly to go with his boyfriend, but Patty said it would've been better to have Cody and his mother go without him.

Cody's mother was walking out of the hotel with the last of the suitcases, leaving Justin and Cody alone to say goodbye. The Australian looked down and whispered, "I guess you could say this is like déjà vu."

Justin lifted Cody's chin up so he they were now making eye contact as he said, "Only this time, you're leaving and I'm staying. And this time, Selena's not here to hurt anyone… but I'm going to miss you so much, beautiful."

The brown haired boy wrapped his arms around Cody's waist while the blonde wrapped his arms around JB's neck. Cody whispered, "Be good, Justin." The Canadian chuckled, "Only if you be good. Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise."

Cody smiled and said, "Okay… I love you." Justin pulled his prized possession closer and replied simply, "I love you too." And after that little statement Justin kissed Cody with such passion that the blonde teen could've just fainted.

Once they pulled away Angie walked in and stated, "It's time to go, Cody." He sighed and whispered, "I'll miss you." Justin released his lover and whispered, "I miss you already…"

_**In Australia At Cody's House….**_

Home. He hadn't been home in a while. As soon as he and his mother walked in the house, they noticed all the Christmas lights and decorations were still hanging. Angie laughed, "I guess your father forgot to take down the decorations this year."

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs. Alli and Brad ran down and pulled the two into a family hug… but Tom wasn't there. He was at the hospital…

When they pulled away Alli joked, "So Cody, I heard you were pregnant, does this mean you're a girl? When your baby due?" Then she started laughing, expecting her brother to laugh with her… but he didn't.

He whimpered, "I lost the baby…" Angie growled at Alli, "Say you're sorry to your brother! That was not nice at all, Alli!." She sighed and looked at Cody so she could say, "I'm really sorry, Cody. I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Alli…"

"If you say so."

Angie said quickly, "Why don't we all go to bed, I mean it's late here but noonish in America." Everyone agreed because she was trying to cover up for the sadness and awkwardness Alli had accidentally created.

Everyone went to sleep slowly, everyone but Cody and Alli. Cody crept down the stairs, but little did he know Alli had followed him. He was standing underneath the mistletoe near the doorway of te kitchen, as if he was expecting Justin to come out and kiss him.

Just as he was about to sing, Alli came down into the kitchen asking, "Cody, what are you doing?" But he ignored her and sang, _"Please take down the mistletoe, cause I don't wanna think about that right now. Cause everything I want is miles away in a _sun_ covered_ big_ town."_

Alli sighed as her brother sang, _"My _sister's_ in the kitchen worrying about me."_ He picked up a Christmas card he sent them and sang, _"Seasons greetings, hope you're well."_ He put the card down and exhaled.

_Justin._ Was all Alli could think when Cody sang, _"Well I'm doing alright if you were wondering, but lately I can never tell. I know this shouldn't be a lonely time…"_

The younger sibling took a step closer to her brother as he sang sadly, _"Cause there were Christmases when _Iwas home…"

He was referring to his family there, but now he was referring to Justin as he sang, _"I've been doing fine without you, really. Up until the nights got cold. And everybody's here except you, baby. Seems like everyone's got someone to hold. But for me it's just a lonely time…"_

Alli hugged her older brother as he sang gloomily, _"Cause there were Christmases when _I was with you."

"_Merry Christmas everybody…"_ Cody sang with a depressed tone.

"_That'll have to be something I just say this year."_ Alli sang back with a frown.

Cody pulled out of the hug and half smiled as he sang to his little sister, _"I'll bet you got _our_ mom another sweater. And were _our_ cousins late again? When you were putting up the lights this year, did you notice one less pair of hands? I know this shouldn't be a lonely time…"_

"_But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight."_ Sang Cody softly.

"_Cause there were Christmases when you_ were home." Whispered Alli.

"I love you, Alli."

"Love you too, Cody."

_**The Next Day At The Hospital….**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON'S IN A COMA!" shouted Angie at the doctor. The man took a step back and explained, "We had to perform surgery on your son and the results ended up putting your son into a coma… a very bad coma. There is a slight chance that he may awaken… I'm sorry, Mrs. Simpson."

She looked at her youngest son, who appeared to be sleeping but they all knew he was in a coma. The doctor continued, "But there is a small chance that a familiar noise, voice, or beep could wake him out of the coma. But that is a very trifling chance. It would be best to pull the plug on him, though."

And with that the doctor left them alone to think. Alli pleaded, "Mom, you can't pull the plug on Tom! He's your own son! He's our little brother!" Angie sat down beside Brad and murmured, "But he's in a coma… he may never wake up, Alli."

Cody said nothing, all he did was look at his little brother. He couldn't lose Tom… not after he lost the baby. If he lost Tom, he knew it'd take even longer for him to move on because he can't make another Tom. To him, his little brother was irreplaceable.

Angie asked her husband, "What do you think, Brad? Do you think we should pull the plug on Tom?" Brad sighed and wondered for a second before saying, "Tom doesn't deserve to suffer like this, Angie, it's for the best if we just… pull the plug on Tom… I'm sorry."

"Oh, Tom…" she kissed her youngest child's cheek.

"It's for the best, Angie… let's find the doctor." Said Brad as he pulled his wife out of the room.

Alli looked at her brother, who seemed to be frozen in time. She noticed his eyes were focused on Tom, and she knew Cody was thinking about their parents' choice. Alli whispered, "I'll be back, Cody."

But once she left the room she put her ear on the door to hear Cody sigh and sing, _"I need new feet, these are all worn out. I need a new head cause it's all strung out. I pull my hair, I scream and shout to no one."_

Alli quickly started to record her brother as he sang, _"I need to find a way to spend my time, so you're not always on my mind. I talk too fast, I walk the line. I'm frozen."_

Cody felt like it was getting harder for him to breathe as he sang to his little brother, _"And I'm trying to keep it together. It's not getting better, I'm falling faster. I'm walking on the ashes!"_

He grabbed Tom's hand and sang a little softer, _"One more time, I'll say goodbye. But I can't move on, I go in circles going down. Take these dreams, cause they're killing me. Hanging by a thread, and I don't know how to get unaddicted."_

Tom's fingers twitched, but he didn't wake up as the blonde sang, _"I need your air, can I breathe you in? Well, you're my light, my prayer, my sin. I'm going down, I'm sinking in to nowhere."_

Outside the door Alli was still recording her brother as he sang perfectly,_ "I'm everything I don't want to be. I waste my nights thinking you're thinking of me. I draw this line, I still unwind. It's poison."_

He got down on his knees begging his little brother to wake up as he kept singing, _"And I'm dying, I just need a savior. Chaotic behavior, I'm my own traitor. I'm sinking like a stone!"_

Again Tom twitched his fingers, causing Cody to sing the chorus even better, _"One more time, I'll say goodbye. But I can't move on, I go in circles going down. Take these dreams, cause they're killing me. Hanging by a thread, and I don't know how to get unaddicted."_

Cody held Tom's hand a little tighter as he sang with a passion, _"You're my judge, you're my favorite thing! You're the only song that I wanna sing! Can I be your number one failure? Your little piece of insane?"_

It was working! Tom's eyes opened, and he looked at his older brother as he sang dreamily,_ "Just like a habit that I can't break, easy to say I learned my mistakes. But I just keep making them over and over again."_

Tom smiled at Cody as he sang to him, _"One more time, I'll say goodbye. But I can't move on, I go in circles going down. One more time, I'll say goodbye. But I can't move on, I go in circles going down. Take these dreams, cause they're killing me. Hanging by a thread, and I don't know how to get unaddicted."_

"Cody… you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy."

And they hugged just as soon as their parents, Alli, and the doctor came in. Everyone gasped and they all, but the doctor, hugged Cody and Tom. It was one of those golden family moments that could never be replaced, no matter how hard they tried.

_**The Next Day At The Hotel….**_

There was a knock at the door that just would not leave Justin alone. He stumbled to the door and opened it to find his prized possession looking back at him with a smile. Cody dropped everything and was pulled into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Justin put all of Cody's bags in the closet and asked, "How's your brother?" Cody said as he closed their door, "He's all better now." JB smiled and exclaimed, "That's great, babe!"

"Yep! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, beautiful."

Like metal and magnets they were drawn to each other again. Justin gained entrance into Cody's mouth and took complete control over the kiss as they laid on the bed. Justin asked with a smirk, "On a scale of one to ten, how rough do you want it?"

Cody smiled that seductive smile Justin loved as he whispered, "Make me forget about all my problems, that's how rough." Justin's smirk never left as he said, "Good, cause that's how rough I wanna go."

_**In Angie And Patty's Room….**_

They were both sitting on the bed watching TV and having a very nice conversation when they heard familiar moan. They lowered the volume on the TV a little and regretted doing that as they heard Justin and Cody.

"_Oh…ooh… yeah, ooh… harder, Justin…"_

"_Harder like that?"_

"_Nnn, harder… harder… yeah…"_

"_I'm gonna give it even harder, Cody…"_

Angie and her friend gasped, "Oh my God!" Patty whispered to herself, "I never knew Justin could be so rough with Cody…" Angie whispered to herself, "I never knew Cody liked it rough like that…"

"_Ooh, yeah… right there, Justin…"_

"_Moan for me, Cody…"_

"_Only if you give it to me harder…"_

"_You weren't kidding when you said you like it rough… well I like giving it to you rough…"_

Patty looked over at her friend and said, "No offense, but your son is acting like a slut." Angie gasped, "Excuse me! My son is not a slut!" Patty put her hands on her hips and replied, "Well he sure sounds like one!"

"_Yes… yes… oh, God… mmm, Justin…"_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Yeah, but it feels good… harder…"_

"_I don't wanna hurt you… but…"_

Suddenly Cody's moaning got even louder, and they could've sworn a lamp or something broke in there. Patty was now satisfied, so she gloated, "I was right, your son is a slut." Angie screamed, "My son is not a slut!"

"Fine, he's a _whore._"

"MY SON IS NOT A SLUT OR A WHORE!"

"_Prostitute."_

"THAT'S IT!"

**SLAP! **Angie slapped Patty across the face, and that's when Cody's moaning ceased. Mrs. Simpson gasped and apologized, "I am so sorry, Patty! I'm so sorry!" Patty took a deep breath before saying, "No, I deserved that… I was talking very bad about your son, I am sorry."

Angie hugged her friend and said, "Apology accepted, Patty." Just as they pulled away Justin walked in with Cody in his arms and asked, "What's going on in here?" The mothers looked at each other and then back at their sons.

"What was going on in _there?_"

**Awkward… haha, this should be good. ;) Poor Cody lost the baby and then his little brother was in the hospital. But it's a good thing he's okay! :) Justin and Cody are going to have a tough time explaining things to their mothers next chapter… ;) HAPPY NEW YEAR! (unless we all die in 2012, but I'm pretty sure we won't. :))**

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'LL MAKE MY NEW YEARS! **_:)

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Slipped Away__" by __Avril Lavigne__, "__Breathe__" by __Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Caillat__, "__Christmases When You Were Mine__" by __Taylor Swift__, & "__Unaddicted__" by __Emily Osment__!_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy New Year! :)**_


End file.
